Competition
by Naidoo
Summary: Morgan has to realize that he might not be the only guy in Penelope Garcia's life any longer. The sequel to 'Middle of Nowhere'. Althought it is not a necessity, it is advisable to read 'Middle of nowhere' first. But not a must.
1. Back to start

_A/N: And we're on our way to make things just so much better now. There will be abit of angst ahewad at some point, but not as bad as in 'Middle of nowhere'. As a little note ... I'm not following canon in this. I use characters like I want to use them and not necessarily in the context they're used in the show or the timeline they are used in. __ I will use Morgan and Garcia's dialogue from 3x09 when she tells him about the guy she met in the coffee shop, but in a different context. I just love that dialogue so much, and his reaction, so I like borrowing it LOL_

* * *

It had been a few months since Maine and things between Morgan and Garcia had developed back to normal - normal for their circumstances. He started calling her 'Baby Girl' again, she referred to him as 'Hot Stuff', the flirting was back and Hotch began to regret that he set them up in the first place to talk through whatever issues they had been having before. But he was also glad that the team worked normal again, with no tension, no issues and no bad mood between members.

Penelope knew they still were not completely at the origins of how they used to be but she also knew it would be just a mere few weeks and they would have climbed that last mountain as well. And she was glad they did. She had missed the movie nights, the baseball Sundays on his couch and their banter. The lightness in their conversations that made bad and dark cases a little easier to get through and bit more bearable.

For Morgan the last couple of weeks had been more than just a relief. He was overwhelmed to have her back, have it all back like he used to. He knew it wasn't easy in the beginning, with them still tiptoeing around each other and Morgan swearing every day he would never lie to her again.

It wasn't just that he hadn't been able to talk to Penelope for a good few months that made it so hard for him. It was also a realization that hit him during this time, which made it all so much more painful and worse.

He knew there had been something between him and her for quite a while, something he couldn't really place anywhere. She was his best friend, but she was more than that, more than just a confident when things turned bad. She was the first he would call when things didn't work out as planned, or when he needed someone to talk to. He had never been much of a guy in touch with his 'female side', so emotions were not really something he talked about or showed much either. But with her it has always been different. It wasn't as if he broke down crying in front of her, but he knew if that day ever came and he needed to cry, she would be there and not ever would it be mentioned between him and her again. She also got him to talk through the stuff in his childhood and what happened to him, but she never mentioned it again. She knew that when he just said it once, it would lose its power over him and the memory that came back on that one case would remain exactly that: a memory, instead of becoming an issue.

When he started things with Tamara he knew that things somehow felt off for a while, as if something was missing and when she spoke to him that night, said the things she said about Penelope that made him leave, he knew he didn't just leave because of how she said it, but because she had the nerve to speak that harshly about Penelope in the first place. He knew he had chosen his Baby Girl over his girlfriend, and that was one hell of a wake-up call.

He had always suspected deeper feelings, but not _that_ serious. He thought she was maybe just a phase, something that got into his head. The one woman he could never have, because she was his best friend and he would never sacrifice this for only a screw. And that's what he thought, that his brain was somehow mistaking her for one of his one-night-stands and saw her as a challenge.

But that night, when he had realized he might have lost both, girlfriend and best friend, he also realized something else. His brain didn't mistake anything. He simply lived in denial from what his heart wanted to tell him for a long time. She had become so much more than his 'best friend'. And definitely more than just 'a screw'. And that might be worth risking exploring the possibilities of this. Now all he had to do was find a way of telling her.

He knew that she wasn't seeing anyone right now. Okay there was this guy, Kevin Lynch or something, she had been 'seeing' on and off for a couple of weeks now, but as far as he was concerned it was nothing serious. She even had said so herself.

"_Honestly? We just sleep with each other. You know… to scratch the itch?" she had told him at which he had looked at her with a quizzical expression._

"_Scratch the itch? Someone changed her tune?"_

"_Well, I might have learned a thing or two from my best friend," she smiled at him innocently, before breaking out in laughter. _

"_So nothing serious then?" he asked, pushing for it._

"_Me and Kevin Lynch? No. We just see each other like once every week, if even that often. I mean he is kind of … cute, but not really dating material, if you know what I mean. But I'm gonna keep him around for a while I guess."_

"_If you are happy, Baby Girl, so am I," Morgan explained, holding up his hands in surrender. _

Morgan knew he didn't need to worry of Lynch getting in the way, after all she herself had said that they were not serious. He still didn't fully understand what she meant with 'he isn't dating material', but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask either. The less they talked about Lynch, the more he could make sure this would go his way and she would end up with him. No need for bringing in the competition, although Morgan didn't really consider him competition. What he had heard so far and also had seen he held the aces.

Well, that was before today of course. When he saw her walking into the BAU something was off. She was different than usual. Not something everyone would notice. No, it was just something he could sense.

"Good morning, princess."

"Good morning."

"Pump … your breaks," he said, knowing something was definitely off _now_.

When she turned around Morgan motioning for her to come back to him. He didn't miss the hesitation and her weighing the options. In the end he saw her stepping closer.

"Every day I say 'Good Morning'. Every day you say 'I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff'. Every day. Not today?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I hate profilers, you know that?" she smiled slightly, removing some dusk flake from his shirt.

Morgan looked at where she had just touched him, and then back at her. Something was definitely going on.

"Spit it out…"

More thinking and more weighing her options. And which each moment that passed Morgan got more suspicious.

"Fine. I met a guy…"

"You did what? Where?" he asked, sounding surprised. He definitely wouldn't have expected that.

"Coffee shop, I go to everyday. He was just … walking up to me, telling me he had seen me a few times around when he got his coffee and asked for my number."

"And you just…?" he asked, looking shocked.

"…gave it to him. Can you believe that?" she asked, now her turn of sounding surprised.

"A complete stranger," she explained and Morgan could clearly see the excitement all over her face and in her eyes.

Morgan wasn't sure how to respond to that at first. "Well… I mean … it does happen."

"But not to me. Usually at least," she argued.

"Well, than it has happened now. "

"Did I mention he was smoking hot?" she went on.

Morgan smiled at her, touching the tip of her nose with his index finger, although he felt like doing anything else but smiling right at that moment. Turning away he walked towards the conference room feeling out of sorts.

Penelope turned around as well, smiled to herself and continued her way towards her office, waiting for the call of her handsome guy from the coffee shop.


	2. Talk to me

He could have kicked himself, really. He had her all to himself for more or less six years. Okay there'd been the occasional guys in her life, but they had left pretty soon after they appeared. There was never really anyone serious, who stuck around long enough for Morgan worth memorizing their names.

Now on the day he finally decides to let her know about his feeling - after he actually admitted to himself the true seriousness of them - she had to meet another guy. One she apparently already seemed pretty excited about.

He let out a long groan, wondering when exactly life had become so damn ironic.

"What's your problem today?" he heard Emily walking up from behind.

"Myself apparently," he answered, before he could stop himself.

"Wow, that's not … mysterious at all," she said, walking over to her desk and sitting down.

Instead of answering he just gave her a look, at which she didn't push it any further.

Morgan returned back to his brooding, wondering if he should just risk it and tell her, but then again she seemed so happy when she told him earlier about that guy from the coffee shop. He didn't want to tell her and then create a new awkwardness between them, especially since they just made it past the last one.

Hotch interrupted Morgan's deep thinking with a new case, ripping Morgan out of his thoughts and right back into reality. One look at JJ and he had known this wouldn't be a nice and easy one. And it turned out he was right.

Casper in Wyoming was having a serial killer, and requested their help as soon as possible. With already three victims in only two days it was clear to anyone that they didn't have much time to stop this one.

On their way out of the office to head to the airport Morgan saw how Emily was walking all on her own towards the elevators. Reid nor any of the others were nowhere to be seen.

He knew he needed to seek someone's advice on this, and Emily was his best shot of all his options.

Making his way quickly towards her, he managed to get into the elevator before the doors were closed, catching Emily all on her own.

The look she gave him told him she was confused.

"You know, I could have just stopped if you'd said a word," she let him know, pressing the button for the parking lots in the basement.

"I need to speak to you," he started. "I need your advice."

"My advice? On what could you possibly need my advice?" she asked confused.

Morgan thought about that for a moment and how he should say it without given too much away.

"Women," he finally answered, deciding it was vague enough.

"Never did I see the day coming that Derek Morgan asks me for advice about women. Oh my, what has the world come to?" Emily laughed.

"Well, you are one of them, so I figured, you might be… my best shot."

"So is JJ or Penelope. I mean, you are way closer to Penelope than you are to me or JJ. Why are you not …," she wondered and Morgan seriously started getting annoyed.

"You know what? This was a stupid idea, forget I even asked," he finally decided, and a second later the doors opened and he left for his car.

"I'm sorry Morgan," she said, but he could still hear the smile in her voice. _What was he thinking?_

He was about to start the car, when his passenger door opened and Emily sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, okay. It's just not every day that a womanizer asked me about advice for … well … women," she explained and he could see she was serious.

"Tell me about it," he shook his head and started the car to leave for the airport.

"So, what is the issue?" she asked after Morgan hadn't said anything for at least three miles.

"I … there is this girl," he started and got as his reply from Prentiss a sound that meant 'I figured that much'.

"Will you stop with the sarcasm please? This is whole new territory, okay?"

Emily just nodded at him, not able to hide the smile.

"Anyway, there is this girl. I've known her for quite a while and just … Oh God, I can't do this…" he finally admitted, not saying anything any longer.

Emily just looked at him, not sure what to do. Was he now just going to be quiet for the rest of the ride, and did he expect her now to just forget about this?

"What's her name?" she asked. She couldn't help, she was a girl after all, and interested in the smallest amount of gossip.

"What difference does it make?" Morgan shot back within a second, at which Emily became slightly suspicious.

"Do I know her?" she asked, now fully interested in this conversation.

"NO," Morgan nearly shouted, also a little too quick. Looking quickly over to her he saw her eyes wide open in surprise and shock and something he couldn't name. There was a reason that he never has conversations like this, he reminded himself.

"I'm not gonna tell you who it is," he said.

"Hmm … okay, moving on: We can always return back to this one. So you know her for a while, and I figure just realized now that you want something more from her?"

Morgan just nodded at this, letting her do all the talking. After all she was a girl, they seemed to be born for having these kind of conversations.

"And now you wonder whether you should tell her, right? Take things further?"

Another nod from Morgan.

"Well, in my opinion, tell Penelope you love her. That way you can finally stop this ridiculous dance you two have been having with each other for years now."

"Penelope? What makes you think I –?" he started, but was interrupted by Emily, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Morgan, you've known her for since years and you kind of confirmed that I also know the person in question. There aren't many possibilities. JJ is clearly out of this, since she is married and I don't think you are one of these guys that breaks up a happy home. And I don't really know anyone else at the FBI that well that I could match up a name with the right face. And your reaction from earlier indicates this. So… that just leaves her. Also you kind of froze on me the moment I asked why you don't talk to her. You are talking to a Profiler after all," she explained to him and he had to admit defeat.

"I can't tell her," he admitted.

"Why not? I mean if you can't tell her why are we having this whole conversation?"

"She met this guy. This morning at the coffee shop. He hasn't even called yet and she is already all over him," he finally confessed

"And now you are worried she will fall all over him and not even consider you?"

"It's not that. I just … what if he is 'the one' you know? And me, by stepping in and going all 'by the way I think we should go out' ruin that for her?" he asked, questioning what was right and wrong.

"But they haven't even been on a date yet? Nothing is lost yet. And the way she has been around you, for all these years, you probably still have a higher priority than some random guy she just met," Emily explained and Morgan had to admit, what she said sounded logical. Somehow.


	3. three dates

_A/N: Thank you all so much fo rthe continuing support. I want to dedicate the chapter and probably also the whole story to my dear friend KricketWilliams, who is having a bit of a bad day. And without this whole story would have failed massivly, since I was hit my by major writer's block while writting this. How does Journey sing?** Don't stop believing. **_

* * *

The team had left a few hours before but Penelope hadn't heard anything yet from them. They hadn't requested any searches in advance and she had to admit she was a bit bored. Usually there was always something to do, but not today. No reports, no paperwork, nothing.

She had settled on browsing the web while waiting to hear something from the team when her phone rang. Assuming it was one of her people she pressed the answer button and sing-sang into the phone.

"Speak and be recognized, oh mere mortal..."

There was silence for a while and Penelope wondered who it was, looking down on caller ID of her phone and seeing an unknown number.

"I … um … I think I dialed the wrong number," she heard coming from the other end. "I was actually looking for Penelope Garcia? I guess I got the number wrong."

"No, you are right. This is Penelope…" she cleared the confusion, not able to place the voice.

"Oh, oh hi. It's Marcus, we met at the coffee shop this morning."

"Oh hi," she finally recognized him. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting your call this soon actually," she laughed, hoping this would distract from her nervousness. "How is it going?"

"Great," she heard him answer and could literally hear the smile in his voice.

There was silence for a long moment, Penelope not sure what to say.

"You know, I was wondering if you let me take you to dinner sometime," she all of a sudden heard. And that shocked her. She was hoping there might be a date, but over the last few hours between them meeting and him calling the doubts started to creep in.

"You … I … um really, I mean, sure…," she replied a bit uncertain.

"You seem like a great girl, Penelope. How does tomorrow night sound?" was the honest answer from him. And there was something in his voice, so soft, so silky, so seductive one way or another, that made her nearly jump to a 'yes' before he really had finished the question and before she could even check whether she might have already made any other plans for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow night? Tomorrow night," she finally came to her senses. "I …um … I don't know, let me… um… actually, you know what? Tomorrow night sounds perfect," she agreed in the end. After all, it wasn't as if he would shot her, right? It was a harmless date, with a good looking guy. And he would probably be gone after tomorrow anyway.

After all, she had one just like him all around her on most days. In fact Marcus could easily have been the twin from Morgan, if not for his complexion being as pale as hers. He was just as hot as her best friend though. Just as smoking and delectable. How come she always seemed to go for the guys she couldn't get?

Well at least she would have some fun and then return back to Lynch after tommorow night if it all went wrong.

When she came into her office the next morning she had already talked to Morgan and Hotch, making notes on her way up on what exactly they needed from her.

"Are you okay, Hot Stuff?" she asked, when getting off on the right floor.

"Um… sure, why you asking?" she heard him asking and was that nervousness she could hear in his voice?

"You just sound like you … I don't know, you just sounds like something is bugging you. Sure, you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Listen, momma, I need to run, they need me with them at the new crime scene. I call you later, okay?" she heard him, and before she could reply he was already gone.

When she opened the door to her lair and switched on the light, the first thing she noticed was the large bouquet of flowers standing on her desk. Lilies, her favorites.

Getting all her computers started, she took a look at the flowers, searching for a card. Penelope wasn't entirely sure who they could be from. Kevin wouldn't send her flowers, especially not now, they hadn't seen each other in over two weeks and he certainly wouldn't send flowers when they saw each other tonight. He wasn't that kind of guy. It was only sex anyway. She had made it more than clear to him on more than one occasion.

Marcus on the other hand didn't know where she worked and therefore couldn't have sent them either. So that didn't really leave many others from who these could have come. Finding a card finally she opened it, and needed to sit down just a moment later from what she read.

_Once I'm back, princess, I want us to go on a date. A real date! Morgan_

_That_ she wouldn't have expected. This could also explain his behavior on the phone earlier. But now she didn't know what to do. Was she expected to call him? Would he call her? Why now all of a sudden? This didn't make any sense to Garcia at all. There had never been indications of him wanting anything more than their friendship, and neither had she ever mentioned anything either. Of course she wanted, but never thought this would even be a possibility. Apparently, as it seemed right now at least, it was.

After a few moments of panic attack she decided to let things come her way. She would need to talk to Morgan, before she started freaking out completely. And even if they went on a date, it didn't automatically mean this is 'forever'. Who knows, maybe after the first date both would decide they were better off with the other one just as friends.

Maybe she should just wait for his call. After all he had said earlier he would call her. Okay, back then she hadn't known about the flowers, but still, he said he'd call her, he would call.

It would turn out to be a rather busy day for Penelope, with the team calling her literally every five minutes to inquire about new researches, new information and new data for her to process. All of them called over the course of the last few hours. All of them, except Derek Morgan.

And slowly she started becoming suspicious. Not that she wasn't in the first place. Maybe he had changed his mind, or was drunk in the first place, when ordering these flowers, or he was just …

And in that moment her phone rang.

"Speak to your empress and be recognized," she sang in her headset, hearing a chuckle coming from the other end.

"This, um… is Marcus," Penelope heard him laugh and honestly, she should really start checking the display before answering. This could end badly some day, like when she told Section Chief Strauss to talk dirty to her, assuming it was Morgan, who called her. He never let her live that down and even today she still heard him making jokes about it.

"Hi, how is it going?" she answered eager, and maybe a little bit too much for that matter of fact.

"Not too bad actually. I am just calling to check whether we are still on for tonight?"

Penelope had to smile. He called to check whether she was still in. Cute. Her eyes drifted over her screens, still typing while she listened to him and then fell on the phone, seeing the lights blinking.

"Sure, we are still on. Wouldn't want to miss it for anything in the world. Sorry to cut this short, but someone else is calling me, and it actually is rather important. Not that tonight isn't. It's just …."

"I get you, Penelope. I'll see you tonight. Would eight work for you?" he asked and she agreed, before letting him go.

"Got about half the information and have it sent to you guys a good two minutes ago. No results on cross checking with local authorities though, but I keep digging," she spoke, when answering the call.

"Try and see if you can maybe find something in the adjoining states. There must be _something_. I can't imagine he just appeared out of nowhere," she heard Hotch's frustrated voice. Not that this worried her too much. When Hotch however started sounding desperate, that's when she would be alarmed.

"Will do. I also found some articles about similar murders although in totally different part of this country and not even close to Wyoming. I will dig deeper into these as well and let you know when I come up with something."

"Thanks, Garcia. We kind of start running out of options slowly. This guy knows how to cover his tracks. We'll get back to you when we need something else," she heard him saying before he was gone.

Letting her search engines look for all sort of places, people and other things that would help them finding the Unsub faster, she didn't notice how someone entered her office.

Feeling a hand tipping her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning around in her chair to get ready to beat down whoever it was, she saw Kevin Lynch standing in front of her.

"Kevin…" she managed after looking at him for a few moments. "What are you … doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he beamed at her.

"I … um … we usually don't … interact," she stated, looking rather confused than happy.

"We sleep with each other, how much more interaction can you have?" was his question.

"Is there anything I can help you with, other than you wanting to see me?" she asked slightly absent minded, when turning towards her screens, seeing the searches had come up with only a few things.

In that moment she got another call, right when he started answering.

"Garcia, how is it coming with the further searches?" she heard Hotch once again.-

"Unfortunately not too well, sir. What little I could find, I'm sending to you right now," she answered, noticing that Lynch was still standing behind her. Still wanting to talk to her about God knows what.

Okay so he was good for sex and good in bed for that matter, not exceptional, but hey he was good enough to get the job done. But if this whole thing started interfering with her job she wouldn't have any trouble pulling the plug on this one. Right now, she needed to get him out of her office.

She didn't even listen to him, more focused on what Hotch and also JJ were telling her and asking her to do, giving Kevin every now and then a 'Sounds great, why not?' without paying too much attention.

It took her a good twenty minutes to get done what Hotch asked her to do, with Kevin Lynch still somewhere talking in the background. Didn't he have any job to do? Work? Wasn't he seeing she was working? When she finally was done, with Hotch being happy at the other end of the line and then gone, she turned around, facing Kevin once again.

"Okay, Kevin, seriously, you have to go. I need to work, and you probably have better things to do than hanging around my office all day long," she told him, seeing a weird and somehow frightening expression on his face.

"Okay, just let me know when I shall pick you up."

"Pick me up for what?" Penelope asked.

"For our date tomorrow. The one you just agreed to," Kevin smiled at her. And now she knew why his expression seemed so frightening to her. She knew it was _bad _news.

"Date? I … Kevin, honestly … I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean … seriously. We work well together as we are, why change that?"

"Because I want to see what a date could do for us. You are an incredible woman, Penelope. And I want to date you. I'll pick you up at six thirty," he said, before leaving her office.

_What happened to string-less sex? _She wondered and sat down for a moment. _And when did life become so complicated anyway?_

Right in that moment her phone rang again. Not the best moment.

"What?" she asked cranky into the headset.

"Bad timing?" came Morgan's voice. _Great, perfect timing. _

"Um … next question" she avoided the answer, turning herself around to face the screens again. "What do you need, handsome?"

"Nothing, actually. Thanks to you we managed to catch another bad guy. Just wanted to check in with you, see if you got my flowers…"

That moment her eyes drifted off to the bouquet standing on the right. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Yes, I did, they are perfect and um …."

"So what do you say about Sunday?" he asked, sounding very casual. The nervousness she heard earlier today suddenly gone.

"What about Sunday?" she asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Our date. Our real date."

"_This_ Sunday?" she nearly shrieked and hoped it wouldn't sound as bad as she felt it would.

"Yeah, you got plans already?" he asked, and she thought for a moment to come up with something.

"I … guess not," she gave in, deciding on maybe just let this all happen and then start the new week with all new experiences, alone and boyfriend-less. At least she would have it over with then.

"Good, I pick you up at seven," she heard him say, before going. And strangely he sounded happier than Penelope had heard him in quite some time.

_This_ would certainly be an interesting weekend.


	4. How not to lie to your best friend

_A/N: I find it amusing what people come up with when they are left guessing. Seriously, some of you should write their guesses in a story and publish them, you make some awesome writers. =) Have to also credit a wonderful person who gave me a couple of ideas for dates. Citymusing from over at Livejournal, don't know if you are actually reading, you mentioned something, but ... well... And as always... thank you so much for the support, alerts, fav'ing and reviewing, as well as reading in general._

* * *

Garcia rushed home, wanting to be ready in time for when Marcus showed up at her doorstep. Despite her having plenty of time she felt like she would never get ready.

She was standing for hours in her closet, going through all sort of clothing, not able to decide what to wear. She could go all sexy and seductive, with that strapless zebra-pattern dress, or more casual with just a denim skirt and some blouse. A bit more classy with a black dress that showed of her back very well, or maybe something short and sparkly, to match her personality? After having tried several options and not getting any further she sat down next to the big mess of clothes that were now scattered over her bedroom floor and thought of calling Morgan. After all she had always asked him before of what would work, and so far his advice had always worked out wonderful. But then again, she was going out with him as well, in a few days, but still. She couldn't just call him and ask him for advice on an outfit for a date, when she was going out with him that same weekend. Again she wondered when had life become so complicated?

She decided in the end to go with a red dress. It was not too sexy but also not too nun-like either.

Marcus was at her door at 8pm on the dot, looked as good as the day she had met him for the first time, in his suit. He handed her flowers, before he helped her in her coat and they left off to the restaurant he had mentioned to her before.

The evening went on fabulous, with them having plenty to talk about and a certain connection right from the start. He was genuinely interested in her, asking all sorts of questions that showed Garcia just how interested he was and got her to laugh a lot during the night.

He had a great sense of humor, was wonderful to talk to and seemed to listen to whatever she said. He seemed genuine and kind, flirted with her throughout the evening and of course insisted on paying the bill, as the evening came to an end.

He was the perfect gentleman, not pushing for anything or seeming brash and she was enjoying herself immensely.

When the evening came to an end and Marcus brought her back home, walking her to her door like she hadn't experienced in years – come to think of it never actually – she felt like this whole date was a full success, which was confirmed when he asked her whether they could do this again some time.

"I'd love to," she replied, with a smile that probably gave her away within seconds.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Garcia. I'll call you to talk about next time, is that okay with you?" she heard him asking and nearly jumped for joy. Penelope just nodded at his question and they parted.

When she made it up to her apartment the first thing she wanted to do was call Morgan, tell him about her night and how happy she was right now. But she stopped shortly before she could press his number on the speed dial. Could she really call him, when she was just coming from an amazing date with a wonderful guy, and was supposed to go on another date with her best friend in two days time?

She let out a sigh, putting the phone down and leaning against her bedroom door, sinking down to the floor. This was seriously not how she had imagined things to go, for tonight, for the date with Marcus, for her whole relationship with Morgan.

When she got up the next day, she saw that she had four missed calls. All from Derek apparently. Not that she was surprised. He would always call the moment the team would touch down and be back in D.C. It was like a ritual. He left voice mails, each one sounding more worried and concerned than the one left before. And she should have known he would be worried when she wouldn't pick up the phone or call back. After all Penelope usually always picked up.

She knew she couldn't call him back right now, because that would lead to questions. Questions which she didn't want to answer right now. And she wasn't lying. That would require talking to him and right now she was trying to avoid that. Especially since she didn't know what his reaction would be when she would tell him where she had been last night.

_Oh God. I'm such a hypocrite, _she thought to herself. After all it had been her who didn't talk to Morgan for months after he had lied to her concerning being involved with Tamara Barnes. And right now it seemed like she was heading that way as well. Letting out a moan she decided to have breakfast first and then see what would come next.

She knew when he was out running Morgan never took his cell phone with him. It was the only time he couldn't be reached. She also knew his daily routine and therefore knew when exactly he would be out running. That moment she called his cell, knowing she would have to leave a voice mail.

"Hey my chocolate Adonis, it's me. Guess I caught the wrong time for calling you. Hmm… anyway, sorry I didn't get back sooner, have been kinda busy. Hope you made it back okay and I will see you tomorrow. I hope you can fulfill all my expectations I have for tomorrow night, Hot Stuff," she laughed into her headset, hoping it sounded as lighthearted as she intended it to be.

The day went by rather okay, she was expecting Morgan to call her back, asking all sort of questions, but nothing came. Not even a voice mail or a text message. When he heard a knock on her door, she panicked for a moment it could be her best friend. Maybe he decided on coming over and talking to her.

To her surprise it wasn't Morgan standing in front of her door but Kevin.

"Kevin, what are_ you_ doing here?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"It's Saturday. 7.30. Our date…" he explained, looking at her expectantly.

"I thought … that you were joking," she confessed, looking at him apologetically.

"Why would I be joking about something like that? I have been waiting for this day to come for months. Actually since we started sleeping with each other. Finally I can show you what you are missing out on," he grinned and Penelope was wondering how to respond to that.

Truth was that she wasn't too keen on finding out what she was missing. But she couldn't really tell him that now, could she?

"I ...," she started, still not sure what to say.

Sometimes she hated herself for being not a mean person, but rather this sucker wanting to always please everyone and making everyone happy. She rarely managed to turn anything or anyone down for that matter, worried she might hurt the other person somehow.

She turned around, letting Kevin in her apartment and walked towards her bedroom.

"Give me … ten minutes and I'll be ready," she shouted from her closet. After all she didn't need to look amazing, especially since Kevin had seen her more often without any clothes on, so he would probably be not expecting her to come back all dressed up.

15 minutes later she reappeared in the living room, wearing a denim skirt and some shirt and ready to go. Kevin looked impressed, which shocked her. Either he had never really been on a date before or his expectations were pretty low to begin with.

They ended up at the movies, with him announcing he already had tickets reserved and would just pick them up quickly. Before Penelope could even ask what movie they would be seeing, he had vanished between the masses of people and Penelope found herself studying movie posters, seeing if maybe she could get a clue from them. Unfortunately 6 of the 14 movies playing tonight started about now, which made it not any clearer. Only one movie she could exclude, since she had told Kevin unintentionally often enough that she was not much a fan of blood, violence and that kind of stuff in general.

When she saw Kevin coming back to her, with a large bucket of popcorn and drinks, waving the tickets at her, she took some of the things from him, hoping to catch a glimpse at the tickets. They made their way to the seats and when the movie started, she knew which one Kevin had picked. The only one she thought she could exclude. And how was she supposed to make it through two hours of pure violence and crime and blood and all this other stuff she saw enough of at work already?


	5. Derek Morgan takes the stage

She left the movie halfway through, not able to sit in her seat any longer. Kevin was just a few steps behind, wondering why she left so early. And he sounded slightly pissed at her. He probably enjoyed the movie, she might have as well, if she wasn't dealing with stuff like that all day long already due to her job.

It wasn't as if she blamed him or anything. Yes, she probably did tell him at some point during their sexual no-strings attached relationship that she hated gore but she couldn't really expect him to actually_ listen_. After all that hadn't been their deal back then. They weren't buddies who cared about each other's likes, wants and needs. They just had sex- no deeper feelings, no communication, no strings, no complications. Until now that is.

She asked Kevin to drive her home, ending this date officially after only 50 minutes, which must be the shortest date ever. Kevin didn't protest much, and drove her home, seeming however very hopeful that this didn't end with her leaving his car. He somehow had the idea there might be more in store for him, which Penelope made pretty clear that it wasn't when she noticed him getting out of the car after her and walking with her towards the front door of her apartment complex.

When she closed the door behind her, she saw the blinking light of her answering machine, indicating she had a message. Pressing play, while getting out of her shoes and coat, she heard the familiar voice of Marcus first.

"Hey Penelope. I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did and was wondering whether we could repeat last night maybe on Wednesday next week? Call me …" and that message alone made her smile right away, forgetting the events of tonight.

The answering machine jumped to the next message. And Penelope heard another familiar voice.

"Hey, silly Girl. Just wanted to check if we are still on for tomorrow night. Seems like it's impossible to actually catch you on your phone lately," she heard Morgan laugh, sounding somehow nervous.

She let out a groan, wondering whether it was any sort of sign that she went from her fabulous date yesterday, to one that she hoped would never find any repeat again today. Maybe she should just cancel her next date. But then again it was Morgan, and they just managed to rebuild their great friendship. A date with him wouldn't be a disaster like her date with Kevin.

Penelope was pretty sure she would be able to make it through whatever he had planned for her.

When he showed up the next evening, Penelope was ready and waiting, having last thoughts of maybe finding an excuse. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just felt weird. After all Morgan and her had been best friends for years now. What would happen if tonight somehow created tension between them now? They barely made it past the last issue, so a new one would most probably break them apart forever. Deep in thought she barely heard the knock.

Deciding that now was definitely too late to pull out, she went to open the door, seeing Morgan smiling at her like he had been waiting for this day to come for quite some time. He handed her flowers, which didn't surprise her that much. Of course he knew how to romance a woman well.

"So, what have you planned?" she asked, when he helped her into her coat and guided them both out of her apartment.

"That, my Goddess, will be a surprise," he smiled at her, holding the door open for her when they left the building.

"Won't you just give me a small hint of what to expect?" she tried to coax.

"No, I won't. Just relax and enjoy the ride," he grinned, opening the passenger door of his truck for her and helping her inside.

Penelope noticed how they didn't seem to drive towards the city, which was odd, since most restaurants and activities where downtown or at least closer to the center. In fact they seemed to drive away from the city.

Twenty minutes later they stopped in front of Morgan's house. And now Penelope was definitely confused.

"Did you forget something?" she asked, when she saw Morgan leaving the truck. But then he walked to her side, opening the door for her.

"No."

"Then what are we doing at your place?" she kept probing, taking the hand he offered to make it out of the vehicle.

"I thought we do things a bit differently for our date," he smiled at her, reaching for his keys when they made it closer to the door.

"How much different?" she asked cautiously, hoping desperately his idea wasn't them sleeping with each other. Not that this would have been bad, but that would probably have meant the definite end of their friendship, since there was no way for her to go back to normal after sex with Derek Morgan.

"You'll see in just a few moments."

Apparently Morgan wasn't very cooperative tonight when it came to information and clear, exact answers to her questions.

He opened the door, let her walk inside, switched the lights on and helped her out of the coat, before they moved forwards to his kitchen.

Penelope had been at his place often enough. And the first thing she noticed was that it was exceptionally neat and tidy. Derek was not exactly what you would call a neat freak, so that surprised her a bit.

Penelope had expected a lot to happen tonight, thought about all the possible places he would take her out to, or the things he would try and do, like getting her to dance, taking her to the movies, followed by dinner, or other usual 'first date' things, but getting back to his place was definitely not crossing her mind.

She was offered a chair and a few moments later a wine glass stood in front of her, which Morgan filled generously. _Did he want to get her drunk now? _She took a sip, noticing that he somehow had managed to get her favorite red wine. She wasn't much of a wine drinker, and definitely no expert, but she had a favorite nevertheless, which tasted different than any other red wine she had ever drunk. Apparently Morgan had managed to find out that small detail. Or he got just lucky.

"You look a bit tense, you alright, Goddess?" she heard him asking after there had been a bit of silence for a moment.

"I'm okay, no worries. Just had a bit of a busy weekend to be honest."

"So I noticed, getting you on the phone the past two days had been somehow impossible. What have you been up to?" he asked casually. And Penelope couldn't help but notice that there was somehow concern in his voice, if not even a bit of jealousy. But that was ridiculous. They were talking about Derek Morgan after all. Morgan was never jealous and probably never would be.

"I went out. On a date," she decided to confess. It wasn't as if he didn't know about Kevin. He knew all the dirty details, okay, maybe not _all_ of them, but… he knew what they were doing.

"What?" she heard him, turning around from what he was doing, looking at her with an expression that was a wild mix of confusion, shock and disbelief.

"Long story short, he kind of got me to agree to go out with him. I thought he was joking, until he showed up at my doorstep last night."

"I thought you were just … banging," he said, and Penelope could see the moment he said it, he wished he could take it back. "I didn't mean to say it that… blunt. I …" she heard him say just a second later.

"It's alright. No worries. And… yeah, I thought the same. But apparently he wants … more. Or something like that," she answered, taking another sip from her wine.

"So, how did the date go?" Morgan asked, and Garcia was surprised that he really seemed interested in the details.

For a second she just laughed, confusing Morgan slightly, but then she answered. "Don't even ask. It was something I never want to experience again. It was just … gruesome," she said, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"So, no repetition?" Morgan asked, his focus back on whatever he was doing.

And was that hope she heard in his voice? What was going on tonight?

"I … don't see that in the approximate future. I actually don't see him at all in the future right now," she admitted and got a smile from him.

"So no more sex?"

"No, I think that's somehow over as well."

"Good, cause you can do so much better. I mean… Lynch. Where did you even find that guy?" he asked, not turning around. And slowly Penelope started to wonder what on earth he was doing over at that counter.

"Clearance sale. Scarce goods," she grinned, getting a grin from Morgan in return. "What are you doing there?" she finally asked.

"What does it look like? I'm cooking. But what am I expecting from someone who uses his kitchen more for a storage unit then for cooking?" he laughed at her, for which she threw a towel that was hanging over one of the chairs at him.

And then she realized what he actually had said. He was cooking. For her. All himself. Just for her. No-one had ever done _that_ before.

He noticed the sudden silence and turned around, looking her at surprised and adoring expression.

"What? Did I shock you now? With my ability to cook?" he asked, now his turn to be surprised.

"I just didn't… expect _that_. For a first date," she explained, hoping to not make a complete fool out of herself.

"Well, get used to it. I have plenty more ideas where this one came from," he said, turning to her again and joined her at the table, with a wine glass of his own.

With Derek getting up and down all the time, refilling wine glasses and cooking in between, but never missing out on playing the perfect host, it took them another forty minutes until they could eat. Not that Penelope really minded. She had perfect company, who made sure she had plenty to laugh and talk and giggle about. She had the time of her life, and for a moment she was really glad that she in the end didn't change her mind about tonight.

When Morgan cleared the table, taking her plate with him he noticed that despite the fact of seeming to have plenty of fun, she was still somehow tense.

"You okay there, momma?" he asked, when he was back at the table. "Looking a little stiff and tense."

"Just, I don't know, a bad week, too little sleep and way too much work. The usual mix, you know. But I'm having a great time, Hot Stuff," she smiled apologetic.

"Well, the night isn't over yet, so let's see what we can do to get you a little less tense," he offered her a smile in return, before taking both their glasses and moved towards the living room.

Penelope took the cue and followed, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Okay, turn around. Turn your back towards me," he asked her gentle, and Penelope wasn't sure what he had in mind now, but complied nevertheless.

Just a moment later she felt his hands on her shoulder, kneading them. It hadn't been more than a minute that he did that and she was already letting out a happy moan. This felt so good. And so relaxing. He worked exactly the spots that he needed to make her feel completely at ease.

"I guess this works better if you lay down," she heard Morgan whisper, and when his breath tickled her ear she felt goose bumps all over her body, completed with a hot and cold shiver down her spine.

"Huh?" she asked, not really her brightest moment, but okay. She heard Morgan chuckle softly, before repeating what he had asked.

"I said you should lay down. So I can work out the tensions…"

"Oh, baby, I can show you a few more things you can work out if you want," she replied. _And where the hell did that come front?_

Another chuckle came from him, but she complied, laying down on her stomach.

"You know, we should maybe leave some of the goodies for our second date. Wouldn't want you to get bored, Baby Girl," he answered, straddling her, to reach her back better.

"Ain't you get a bit ahead of yourself there, Hot Stuff?" she asked playfully, enjoying the treatment he gave her. His hands worked literally magic, working the tension out of every inch of her skin. She was fully clothed, her shirt still in place and yet had this feeling as if his touch would burn her skin with all the heat.

"What? After all I did for you? After I fed you and now this you are telling me there is no second date in place? We both know I had you eating out of my hand the moment I stepped inside your apartment. Don't you deny that, Girl," he laughed softly. When there was no smart comeback coming from her, he stopped his hands for a moment to see if she was alright, having to witness she was asleep.

With any other date Morgan would have taken that as an insult and a bruise for his ego, but Penelope wasn't any other date. And neither was _this _date like any other he had been on before. Fact was he usually tried to keep the girls he saw and dated the furthest away from his place, just with Penelope he felt like the only place to take and give her a good time was here, where they had already shared some wonderful memories. And now it was time to add some new ones.

Getting off Penelope he stood in his living room for a moment, looking down at her. He thought about his options for a moment, before bending over her and picking her up, carrying her into his bedroom. He put her down on the bed and wrapped her up in sheets and the comforter, before leaving the room again with pillows and a blanket, to get comfortable on the couch.

He knew they had shared a bed before, during their movie nights or other weekend activities, but he felt like this now was somehow different. He knew that Penelope most likely wouldn't mind when waking up tomorrow morning, laying next to him. But the fact was he minded. Not that he didn't want to, no he wanted to be there so desperately when she would wake up, but somehow it didn't feel right to him. He couldn't explain it, he just knew if he wanted that relationship to move on, that was the best way to do it.


	6. Encounters

When Penelope woke up the next morning her first thought was why she was at Morgan's. She'd been at his place a lot, but couldn't remember that they had one of their infamous movie nights last night. And then she shot up, remembering the date and him. Cooking for her, being so adorable all night and the massage. It was one of these dates you never want to end.

The last thing she could remember was the massage. And that she got rather tired. And then ….

Did she actually fall asleep? While on a date with Morgan? _Oh dear Lord_, she thought. _That must be the worst ever possible scenario._

She knew they had been on the couch. So how come she was waking up in his bed, especially with him nowhere to be seen? Getting out of bed, she left the bedroom, walking towards the kitchen, trying to locate her best friend.

She found him snoring softly on the couch, wrapped in several blankets and Clooney. The image in front of her was rather sweet, but still made her wonder what he actually thought of last night and why she woke up in his bed all on her own this morning.

Walking into the kitchen, Penelope decided on starting some coffee. It was ten minutes later that Derek found himself into his kitchen and Penelope was not sure how to act. After all she fell asleep last night. During their date. Would he now think he bored her? That he wasn't interesting enough? That something was wrong with the date?

"What's up with worry lines all over your pretty face?" she suddenly heard him asking and tried to read him, whether he was pissed, annoyed, mad or anything in between.

"I made coffee," she smiled, pointing towards the dark liquid.

He smiled at her. Why did he smile at her?

"I see, hopefully that will keep you awake this time," he laughed and Penelope would have loved to crawl under a rock right now. She knew, felt, how she blushed and how embarrassing this all was for her.

"I'm really …"

"Oh, don't you dare saying you're sorry," he interrupted her, which made her look at him surprised.

"It's okay. I mean not ideal, and definitely not the ending I have ever experienced with any other date, but then again we are not like _any other_, are we?" he asked.

Penelope shook her head softly, not sure whether she should be relieved or worried.

"How about I drop you off at your place before work? Let you change into something else and let you doll yourself all up, before we continue onwards to Quantico?"

She just nodded again, finishing her coffee and getting ready for the day.

Wednesday came way too fast for Penelope's liking. The whole week so far she was torn between her date with Marcus and her date with Morgan. She liked both dates extremely, with both men treating her in ways she hadn't been treated before. Ever. And both of them doing it in different, and yet for them so perfect, ways.

She didn't tell Morgan about her date, neither the original first date with Marcus, nor the second date tonight and guilt started nagging her consciousness. After all, she herself was giving him hell for months when he lied to her, and now she felt like she was betraying him by going on another date with Marcus. But truth was they weren't exclusive. After all they had been on just one date. Okay, they had been best friends for a time that felt like forever by now, and honestly she couldn't even remember a time before Morgan was in her life, or how it felt for that matter. So she was okay seeing other guys, right?

Why did she feel so hypocritical then lately?

Marcus had taken her to a show tonight followed by dinner in some exotic place. She had again a wonderful time and they were now waiting for dessert to arrive. She was laughing at him, for a joke he just made. She really enjoyed herself so far and was looking forward to more dates, when she all of a sudden saw a familiar face at the entry of the restaurant.

What on earth was Morgan doing here?

She stilled in everything she did, wondering if hiding would be an option, but then thought how that might look to her date. It would have been too late now anyway, since he was walking right towards them- a slim, tall, black women in tow.

Really she should have known.

After all it was Derek Morgan, the oh so charming womanizer. When going to Wikipedia and typing in the word 'womanizer' his picture probably came up with the main article. And somehow she was angry now. But why? After all she was on a date with another guy, so why couldn't he do the same?

And great, now she wasn't just a hypocrite, but also had double standards.

His eyes met hers, and the sudden happy expression on his face was replaced with first surprise, and then something that seemed a lot like anger, when his eyes wandered off to her companion.

'_And why was he now angry?' _Penelope wondered. Seemed like she maybe wasn't the only one with double standards. At least something.

He walked past them, his hand on the lower back of his date and Penelope couldn't help but turning around, looking after them. That's when her eyes met his again, and she turned around quickly to her date.

In that very moment their dessert arrived and she couldn't have been more grateful for the distraction. Her attention went back to Marcus, who sat across from her and didn't look like he had noticed anything at all. He told her another joke and she laughed again. With him it all seemed so simple.

When he asked for the bill, she excused herself shortly, making her way to the restrooms and running right into Morgan. Speaking of awkward moment.

"Maybe I really did bore you on our date," was all he said, before he walked past her and she saw him sit down with his date, a smile back on his lips. Although it was a forced and fake one. Penelope could tell, she knew him too well after all.


	7. We're in trouble

_A/N: You are just amazing readers and I am blessed with plenty of you. Thanks so much. Every single review, alert and fav' means the world to me, since it means you share my idea dn my lobve for you so much. I know this quite a short chapter, but the next chapter will be better, I promise. That's why I post this chapter already now. It is more like a filler, rather than a real chapter. I will post the next one tonight. And also answer last night's reviews toniht, since I am actually on my way out. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Penelope looked at Morgan's date again, before making it to the restroom. Something seemed familiar about that woman, but she couldn't quite place her anywhere. She knew she had seen her before, was rather certain, but she just couldn't come up with a name.

Probably just one of his conquests she had seen around, clutching to his arm, as if they might lose him if they dare let go for even a moment. Which probably wasn't too wrong, judging by his habit of bedding women left and right where he walked.

She had seen how angry he seemed, although he had it quite well under control, but what she didn't understand was why he seemed so pissed? After all she wasn't the only one of the two of them to go out with other people if that bimbo he was with right now was any indication. Although she looked rather decent and less sleazy than the ones she had seen him with before.

Even long before Penelope returned back to her table and her date she knew the evening was over, no matter what else he had in store for her.

She saw him smiling at her, asking if she was okay. She just nodded quickly, not wanting him to get worried or ask any further questions. When he helped her into her coat a few moments later, she couldn't help but turn around quickly, catching sight of Morgan, seeing how he laughed and joked, having a good time and the female next to him who did seem to be having just as great of a time with him right back.

For a moment she wished to swap places. Be the one sitting next to him, having his attention focused on her and just have a great time.

"Ready to go?" Marcus asked, and Penelope snapped back into reality. She was on a date with him, not Morgan and she did have a great time with him as well. The evening had been great so far, just the last few moments she could have done without.

Marcus brought her home, telling her another of his stories, and she really liked him. He was fun, easy on the eye and had a great character. He made her laugh all the time, and was all gentlemen. Holding open doors for her, helping her in her coat, listening to her and asking for her opinion.

But somehow he couldn't stop her thoughts tonight drifting back to Morgan and his date over and over again. It was like she was fixated on them, and had been since the moment she had seen them. And of course Morgan's words to her did the rest to assure he wouldn't be off her mind anytime soon.

When they stopped in front of her building, she was still deep in thought, barely registering they had stopped and Marcus standing next to her, holding the door open and offering her his hand.

"Are you sure, you okay?" she heard him asking. "You seem miles and miles away since a good hour or so. Anything happened?"

Penelope shock her head quickly, smiling at him. "No, everything's fine. Just a bit tired, but that's all," she answered quickly, hoping he would buy it. "But I had a wonderful evening. Thank you."

They stood in front of her entrance and he smiled at her, looking at her somehow adoringly, before asking whether they could do it again some time.

Penelope was about to jump for joy, she really liked this guy and was sure they would be wonderful together. So far they had been on two dates and they shared wonderful chemistry. Not the chemistry she and Morgan shared, but that was hard to reach anyway.

Morgan. Once again she had to think about him. And she honestly didn't want to think about him now, not when she had a cute looking guy asking her for a third date. She needed to focus and chase him away, out of her thoughts.

Before she knew what she was actually doing, she leaned forwards, pressing her lips softly against Marcus's. She noticed he hadn't expected that, but after a second or two responded.

And his lips felt good, soft and warm, although a bit chapped.

When pulling back she smiled at him, saw his slightly surprised expression and said "Good night" before getting inside the building.

_Oh boy, was she in trouble. _


	8. Game on!

_A/N: As promised the next chapter. Two chapters in one day... Blame it on guilt. And apparently all of you have higher opinions of Morgan than Penelope has. Not that you are wrong. You are actually right with all your speculations. LOL  
_

* * *

The next day at work was rather interesting for Penelope. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to face Morgan yet – although she didn't feel like she did anything wrong – and therefore tried her best to avoid him. He seemed to have the same idea, since she didn't get a call from him or see him all morning long.

But at lunch she eventually bumped into him. One look at him and Penelope knew right away something was wrong with him. Immediately she was concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him, but he was avoiding her eyes for the moment.

"I'm fine. No idea why you would think otherwise…" he said, turning around and starting to walk away. He managed four, maybe five steps before he turned around again and walked back to her. "Actually, no. I'm not. Turns out the girl I thought I was dating decided to date other people," he said, looking angrily at her. "I know we never really talked about the possibility of not seeing other people after that first date, but then again I didn't expect you to go out and find yourself someone else right away."

His answer hit her cold. Never would she have guessed that her date last night with Marcus would cause that many issues now with her and Morgan.

"That was actually our second date," she said clumsily in defense and could have kicked herself just a second after she said it.

The look on Morgan's face changed into disbelief.

"I … I'm sorry. I know this is probably the worst way of finding out a thing like this but come on, Morgan, you are not a child of innocence in this either," she reasoned, calm and with a low voice. The last thing she wanted was to cause Morgan any sort of discomfort or pain. Although, from the looks of it, she already had.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking further confused.

"Your date," Garcia reminded, wondering how quick Morgan really forgot his conquests, or the women he dated.

"What date are you talking about?" Morgan asked confused.

"The girl that was with you last night. The tall, slender, dark one, you had with you in the restaurant where me and Marcus were," Penelope reminded him. No change on Morgan's face.

"That wasn't a date," he said, at which Penelope nearly laughed.

"Sure. You just showed her the city, followed by an exclusive tour of your bedroom. Call it a date, a hook-up, a fling, a conquest that needed a bit of wooing …"

"That was my sister," Morgan nearly spat, and Penelope suddenly became rather quiet.

She knew she had seen her before, just couldn't place her face. There had been photos at Morgan's place of both his sisters, although the woman last night looked slightly different than what she remembered seeing in any of the pictures. But people change appearances.

"Oh," was all Penelope could say, realizing she had this all wrong. She had assumed until now that the woman last night had just been another one of Morgan's conquests. Oh boy, was she wrong.

She was about to come up with some words she could say, making things somehow better, when she saw Kevin Lynch walking towards them. _ Oh no, not now._

"Penelope," she heard him say, seeming oblivious to Morgan, although he stood right next to him.

"I … I want a second chance. Another date," he stated, shocking both Penelope and Morgan, who looked at him surprised.

"What?" Penelope asked half annoyed, half confused. Wasn't their first date already proof enough that they were not made for dating?

"I know our first date ended a bit … unexpected," he started, having now Penelope and Morgan staring at him. "But I think I can do so much better than that. It was a stupid idea on taking you to the movies…"

"No, the only stupid idea was the movie selected," Penelope interrupted, getting a smile from Morgan, who seemed to enjoy her discomfort all of a sudden with both, him and Lynch around way too much.

"So, you agree that we can go on another date?" she heard Kevin asking, sounding a little too hopeful for her taste. And that's not what she meant anyway, when defending his general idea of a date.

"I … um … you know Kevin, I am not sure whether that idea is …" she started, looking desperately for the right words. Sure, she didn't want to go on another date, but that didn't mean she needed to tell him that straight to the face, flat out. From own experiences she knew how painful rejection and being turned down could feel.

She was still looking for gentle and nice words, when she noticed Morgan making a step towards her.

"She probably wouldn't have a problem with another date, but I think I would," he said, looking straight at Lynch.

"And why would that be?" Kevin asked, mirroring Morgan's glare, looking rather unimpressed.

"Because …" Morgan started, took another step towards Penelope and the next thing she noticed were his velvet soft and silky lips against hers. It was a gentle, soft kiss, with no pressure and no force. He just brushed his lips against her, and it sent shockwaves through her entire body.

The contact eventually broke, leaving her aching for more, but one look at him and she knew he wasn't going to grant her that wish. Instead he just smiled softly at her, before turning around to Kevin.

"…because she is taken," she heard him say, which made her smile at him, before her brain processed the information. _Did he just say I'm taken?_

Kevin looked rather shocked as well, opening his mouth several times, but instead of saying anything he closed it, just to open it again. He looked back and forth between Penelope and Morgan, processing what he had just seen and heard, finally turning around and leaving.

"One down, one to go," she heard Morgan saying, smiling at her, or himself. Penelope wasn't really sure about that right now.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused about what just happened, his reaction, what he just said and how they went from him being pissed at her for going on a date with another guy, to him suddenly seeming very relaxed and at ease.

"Oh, nothing," he murmured all too innocent. Something was up, something Penelope wasn't sure she really wanted to know about. But then again, maybe she should.

"Okay, mister, spill it. Something has changed in the last few minutes. What's up?" she asked, giving him a stern look, challenging him to not even dare to back out of this.

"I realized something," he explained, not that this gave much information at all.

"And what would that be, Hot Stuff?"

"I can't blame you for last night. We never cleared whether or not this is going any further and anything related to that. I would probably have done the same, or what am I saying. I _did_ the same with others."

Penelope stood in front of Morgan, not sure how to take what he just said, and smiled, although it was a rather confused one.

"So you're saying…" she probed, not entirely sure what point he was trying to make.

"Go out with that other guy, let him try and then, when you realize you need a real man, come to me and I'll show you what you needed all along. I'm going to woo you off your feet until you can't see straight anymore."

"Derek, this is not a contest, and I'm not a prize," she pointed out.

"I know that and I'm sorry if I made you feel it would be. But unless you want to make a choice right here and now then I'm going to step up my game and show you how it should always be…" he explained, waiting a few moments for her to respond. When nothing came he just turned around, saying "I guess that mean's game on," and walked away.

Penelope just rolled her eyes, groaning in frustration and wondering when her best friend had become such a child. And she had to wonder whether his future efforts might not be more due a healthy dose of competition or because he really wanted her, because right now, she really wasn't sure about his motives.


	9. impressive

_A/N: We get there. And just saying ... everyone who thinks they are saved from the nagst ... no. There will be a few chapters ahead, but not too bad, I promise. Okay, maybe that's a lie.  
_

* * *

Thirty Minutes.

That's how long it took him to send her flowers, her favorites with a note saying he wanted to take her out this weekend.

"Is there any point in me not agreeing?" she asked the moment he picked up his phone. She could simply have walked over, talked to him, but this way it somehow was more fun.

The first thing he did before saying anything was let out a low chuckle. "No. So whatever argument you have, it won't work. I'll be at your place 6pm, how does that sound?"

She just gave an agreeing noise, before hanging up.

It was a rather slow day, with not much to do for her at all. That was until another bunch of flowers was delivered to her office.

Maybe Morgan overdid that whole 'woo you off your feet' thing a bit. After all she had agreed to his date already. Was he now sending her another bunch to say 'Thanks'?

Looking for a card, she was surprised to find that these actually didn't come from Morgan, but rather Marcus, who she had actually completely forgotten about until now.

_Had a great time last night. Hope to repeat this again soon. Enjoy your day. Marcus_

And just five minutes after the flowers were delivered, Morgan stepped into her lair.

"Hey, Gorgeous Girl, I was wondering if you would let me make that Saturday date a Frid –" he started, but stopped abruptly, Penelope seeing his eyes having spotted Marcus's flowers.

"These are not the ones I sent you. I – "

"No, they're actually from Marcus. Just came a few minutes ago. What were you saying about that Saturday date, Hot Stuff?" she asked innocently, knowing she just had managed to throw Morgan off. And the way he stood in her doorway, inspecting the flowers from where he stood, and processing the information she could clearly see he was thinking hard, wondering what to do next.

"I was wondering if you have any plans for the _whole_ weekend?" he managed to ask after what seemed a little while.

"Wasn't that just a moment ago a Friday night date only?" she asked amused.

"Well, I just changed my mind. I actually had this really great idea of making it all weekend long," he started, taking a few moments to think of what next to say. "Drive to the coast, rent a place and just … have a good time," he smiled, still looking irritated at the flowers.

"You want to take me away for a weekend to the coast for our second date?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, any objections?" he asked innocently, finally tearing his gaze away from the flowers and moving it to Penelope.

She thought about it for a moment, not sure what to do. Penelope knew that the sudden urge for a whole weekend had definitely been sparked by the flowers on her desk. She could see they had a certain effect on him. But agreeing to a weekend, alone with him, at a place she might not even know?

A million possible things where running around her head, all perfectly good explanations and excuses on why she should say 'no'. She looked at him a while longer, weighing her options. Every logical thought in her mind said 'no' to this idea, a weekend alone with Derek, in a place she probably didn't know, on a date she wasn't even thinking was possible just a good week ago.

On their last date she had fallen asleep.

She didn't even want to think about what possibly even worse could happen if she would agree to this date. But then again what was worse than falling asleep on your first date?

Maybe if she was to agree to his idea, he might find out that going out with her for a few hours was okay, fun even, but being around her for longer than that was too much for him after all. The last thing she wanted was to bore him.

"What was that just a moment ago? You saying something about Marcus taking me out and showing me a great time and when I realize I need … how did you phrase it? … A 'Real man' I'm supposed to come to you and get wooed off my feet. What happened to that idea?" she smiled at him knowingly.

Morgan shifted from one foot onto the other, looking at her, still smiling.

"Well, I didn't say I would try to sabotage that and make you realize things a lot earlier," he grinned at her wickedly.

"Worried?" she shot back with a smile.

He threw his head back in a laugh for a moment, before replying. "More like … impatient."

Penelope didn't reply to this, not sure of what to say anyway.

Derek walked into her office, crouching in front of her, so he was on the same eye level as she.

"Look, Baby Girl. Do I like it? No, hell I don't even like that Marcus guy, and I haven't even met him. But I also know that I can't just make you choose between him and me. I know I'm your best friend, but this, what we are doing right now, has nothing to do with friendship. I want you to choose me – when you do it – because you want me. And not just as your best friend who is only a call away when some disaster strikes again. I want to be that guy that wakes up with you every morning, after spending hours and hours making love to you the night before and see you waking up, so that I can make love to you all over again. I want to be able to take you up on all these things you have been telling me over the years without having to worry you don't mean them or that you will not be there the next morning. I waited way too long to realize what I want and need. Having you right in front of me for years and not acting on it just once is my biggest mistake, one I hopefully won't have to regret for the rest of my life."

Getting up again, he smiled down on her.

Penelope stared up at him, now more confused and unable to speak then before. _What the hell was she supposed to say to __**that**__?_

"So … what do you say? Wil you let me take you away for a weekend?" Morgan asked softly, with a smile on his lips.

Instead of answering, Penelope just nodded. She wasn't expecting Morgan to be _that_ serious. So far, judging by his behavior, what he said earlier, his general history with women, she had always assumed Morgan was just … not serious. He wanted to push a few buttons, take her out on dates and just … do things, before it all would turn cold again. Never had she expected him to tell her what he just did. And if he had asked her after that little speech again to choose, Penelope was rather certain, she would have, in favor of him.

Morgan smiled at her when he saw her only nod. He had never really seen Penelope speechless before, but had to admit it was a rather cute picture. He might have to do that again sometime.

Still smiling at her, he finally left Penelope's office, deciding that maybe he should give her a bit of room. Truth was he hadn't intend on laying a speech like that on her, but when he looked at her, saw her doubts and wonder it just overcame him. He had never been much of a man to use pretty words with anyone. But with Penelope … she was just somehow different. And as long as she would still consider that Marcus guy for only a second, he would have to do things differently, showing her he was serious about this, them.


	10. Weekend Romance

_A/N: Enjoy the last chapter before the angst breaks out again. LOL Thanks again for all the lovely comments and reviews, fav's and alerts. I know it's been said once before, but they all mean the world to me and make me write more.  
_

* * *

They had agreed for her to be picked up from home and get a lift to work from him. That way it would make it easier for them to leave right after work. Luckily no new case came up and they were out of the BAU by 5pm.

Marcus had called her a day ago as well, proposing Sunday for a potential next date, which Penelope of course had to decline, given that she wasn't sure when exactly she would be back from her weekend with Morgan.

Of course she couldn't give Marcus that little detail, knowing if she did he would probably run for the hills. She didn't want to scare him away. Not yet at least. After Morgan's speech she was almost certain rather sooner than later Marcus would be history. But before she went there, she wanted to see how the weekend went. She didn't doubt Morgan when he said he would woo her. In fact she knew that he was more than capable of wooing a woman. After all she had heard all about it from the man himself, or even seen it live. But a weekend was a long time. A lot could happen and change. Who knows? They could come back from their little trip never speaking to each other again.

Even if it might not be right to keep Marcus around as her back up plan she wasn't ready to let him know till she was sure in her heart who she wanted and what was right for her.

Marcus and she never had talked about exclusivity anyway, and it was too soon for that to begin with. She wasn't expecting him to just see her, he could still go on dates with other people, playing the field, knowing at some point whether this would go any further or not.

So for now, she was enjoying Morgan's company and was looking forward - partly scared and partly excited – to what he had in store for them. They stored their luggage in the trunk of his SUV and were all set to go.

Halfway through the ride Penelope fell asleep, resting her head against the window and letting the music coming from Morgan's radio lull her softly to sleep.

It hadn't been an easy week for her. Although the team had been in DC this time, it didn't mean the case was easy though.

She opened her eyes again when she heard his soft voice speaking to her, calling out her name in nearly a whisper and noticed they had arrived. Turning her head around she saw Morgan smiling at her before he exited the car and walked around, opening the door for her to get out as well.

"Wow, nice place," she noted, taking in their weekend hideaway for a few moments. "How did you manage to get some place like this on such short notice?"

"It's mine," Morgan simply stated, leading the way to the door, their bags in hand.

"Yours?" Penelope asked surprised, following him inside the house. Never in the six years of their friendship had he mentioned he owned a house by the coast.

"Yeah, it's one of my properties. Good place when you want to let go of things, need to escape," he smiled at her and Penelope wondered how often he actually had to 'escape'.

"How many properties are we talking about?" she asked interested, while taking in the interior of the house. It was rather light flooded, with loads of white and the beige given it a warm feeling. The place seemed specious and quite open. She even could see the ocean from where she was standing through the glass doors in the back.

"Four in total. Two in DC, this one and then one more in Jamaica…"

"You own a place in Jamaica?" Penelope asked stunned. Never had she expected that.

"Yeah. Long story short, I bought it from a friend, who relocated to the South West Pacific," Morgan explained shortly.

"I'll take you there someday if you like," he smiled, before walking further into the house.

"So what have you planned for the weekend?" Penelope asked curiously, following him.

"Well… I'm gonna cook some more for you, hoping this time you actually will stay awake for the big finish," he grinned.

Penelope blushed, thinking about their first date and how she fell asleep halfway through. She knew Morgan didn't take it as bad as he technically could have, but it still was not the best of events to take place during a date.

"I also brought a ton of DVDs with me. I leave the decision to you. There is this really nice restaurant not far from here. They have amazing food, so I thought I could take you there as well. Most likely tomorrow night for dinner. It's located right at the beach and gives you an amazing view when the sun sets. We can also rent a boat and drive over to one of the islands and spent a day there if you'd like."

Derek gave Penelope plenty of options and she had to admit it seemed like he had really put a lot of thought into this. She had expected him to go rather vague and unprepared when being asked about what they would do, seeing he actually just came up with the weekend last minute.

"But that is all in the next few days. For tonight, how about cook us something nice, we have dinner and crash on the couch, watching a couple of movies," he grinned, before going upstairs, Penelope right behind him.

He showed her the guest room in which she would be staying and then brought his bag into the master bedroom, which surprised Penelope. She had seen his bedroom in DC, it was rather bachelor-like and also quite masculine, more practical than anything else.

This one was bright again, flooded with natural light that came in from the many windows and glass doors that lead outside to a balcony. It seemed a bit cluttered, and there were a lot of pictures on the wall facing the bed. Pictures of his family and also a lot of her. There were also pictures on the nightstand, three, maybe four. Penelope could see the ocean from where she stood and knew if she would open one of the windows or the doors she could hear the waves softly.

After she had seen the rest of the house, they went back into the kitchen. Morgan started right away going through the stuff he brought with him, mainly food, which he laid neatly on the counter, making sure he had everything he needed.

He laid a few tomatoes and other vegetable in front of Penelope, who looked at him quizzical. When he gave her a knife, she decided on informing him that she wasn't exactly a born chef. Rather the opposite actually. Everything she tended to touch and therefore cook, ended up being burned, overcooked or worse, uneatable.

Morgan just laughed, telling her she couldn't do much wrong with cutting vegetables. The rest would be taken care of by him.

She watched him cutting and frying, spicing and boiling and was rather impressed. She still remembered the food he had prepared for their first date, which had been more than just delicious, but she hadn't actually seen him prepare it. He looked like he knew what he was doing and Penelope had to admit it somehow turned her on slightly. Not necessarily sexual, but just in general.

She read once that a guy knowing how to use his hands usually also knew how to satisfy a woman with more than just pure sex. If that was right Penelope Garcia definitely was in for some whole new experiences, she couldn't wait to get. But wait … they didn't even have a second date yet, were actually on their second date right now and she was already thinking about him and her in bed?

While Morgan was cooking, Penelope decided on taking a look at the movies he brought along, making a selection of movies they could watch. Something that always amazed her was the taste they seemed to share in movies. Given 100 movies you could nearly assure that Penelope and Morgan would pick the exact same movie is asked to select one.

Half an hour later they were ready for dinner, with the food in front of them and wine glasses to accompany the food. She could see Morgan had put quite a lot of thoughts into this weekend, seeing he did not just get all ingredients for his cooking, but also the right wine to go with the food and even some candles for the mood.

After dinner they settled down in the living room to get the DVDs started.

Halfway through the second DVD Penelope was laying in Morgan's arms, who didn't seem to mind the least. He had his arms lazily wrapped around her upper body and fed her popcorn every now and then.

Neither Penelope nor Morgan managed to stay awake long enough to see the end of the third movie, being wrapped up in each other they slept peacefully on that couch, while the end credits of the movie rolled over the screen.


	11. Irritation

_A/N: Let the guessing begin.I know this will seem a bit strange at first, but there is a reason for his acting. And yes, this will take a few chapters to be found out. There will be happy ever after, I swear, just not like right away.  
_

* * *

When Penelope woke up the next morning the first thought that came to her was a question.

_Where am I?_

It took her a few moments to remember last night, the idea of the weekend getaway from Morgan, and them driving to the coast. He had cooked for her, they had a lot of fun last night and settled for watching some movies. Turning her head slowly, she could see the Flat screen TV on the wall, displaying the menu of the movie they watched last and then realizing she fell asleep. Again.

Groaning softly, she wondered what it was that had her always falling asleep when on a date with Derek? But the soft snoring underneath her and the fact that the TV hadn't been turned off made her realize that he apparently followed suit and fell asleep as well. A thought which amused her.

A thing she noticed rather quickly was that she was on top of him, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, making it nearly impossible to just get up. She didn't want to wake him up either, knowing how little sleep profilers tend to get, due to a stressful life and also the nightmares they were haunted by.

She started wiggling her way out of his arms softly, careful to not move to hard, fast or strong. She managed to get down enough, so his arms were now wrapped around her shoulders, she slowly removed his hands first, and then the rest of his arms, making a quick escape, before grabbing a few pillows from the floor, to which he could hold on to. Looking down on him now it actually was a rather adorable picture.

Walking into the kitchen, she could see the sun slowly rising over the water. Starting the coffee maker after she looked around the kitchen and found all she would need, she decided on stepping outside for a moment, letting Morgan sleep while the coffee was getting ready.

Taking Clooney with her, the dog ran towards the water instantly. She could see him chasing seagulls down the beach and back up again, jumping in between waves in the water and having the time of his life.

Walking down to the ocean as well, she suddenly understood what Morgan meant when he said it was a good place if you needed to escape.

Letting the waves of water wash over her bare feet and looking at the ocean, which seemed to stretch out endless before her, it was not hard to forget about what they saw all day long at work. Out here, all by herself, with the soft waves of the ocean the only noise to be really heard it seemed like a different world. A peaceful world.

Deep in thought, she nearly jumped when she felt something on her shoulder.

"I thought you might get cold," she heard Morgan a few moments later, wrapping her first in a sweater jacket, which was probably two sizes to large for her and then felt his arms come around her from behind as well.

"Thanks," she smiled, not noticing how long she had been standing by the water.

"Any chance I can get you into the water," Morgan grinned at her widely, at which she just shook her head.

"I … didn't bring any bathing suit, so I guess not," she smiled, glad she could use this as an excuse. She really wasn't too keen on being seen in a bikini.

"If that is your only concern," he smiled back at her and she already had a bad feeling about this. "Skinny-dipping shouldn't be much of an issue right now. The beach is rather deserted at this time of year. The temperatures just start picking up, so there won't be any tourists."

Not sure what to say for a moment due to rather being shocked, she just started at Morgan, who was challenging her with a grin and a wink.

"I … um … well…, " she started and Morgan laughed, knowing he once again was successful in making her speechless.

"I'll let you think about it, for a day or two," he still laughed, reaching for her hand and pulling her softly back towards the house, calling for his dog to follow.

After breakfast and getting ready, Morgan announced for Penelope to meet him outside at the car. They had discussed last night briefly of what they would do. It only took her a few moments and off they were to the beach, where Morgan had convinced Penelope to rent a boat and drive to some of the islands on the other side. They were rather deserted and only a few people actually ever thought of going there to begin with. So they should be rather all by themselves. A thought that got Penelope excited. All the images flashing through her head of what they could do, being all by themselves with no one around to disturb them.

The drive to the islands took them only a good twenty minutes and despite quite a fresh wind blowing it was fabulous weather, with the sun shining, no clouds to be seen anywhere near.

Clooney once again had the time of his life, running and jumping around, chasing waves and birds in between jumping and running around Morgan and Penelope.

As high expectations and ideas as she had when they started their little trip, she quickly got rather disappointed when Morgan didn't continute with his usual flirting and invading her private space. This morning by the water had been fun, flirty and close. Now he seemed distant for most of the time, walking always a few step behind and rarely spoke a word, unless it was about Football or the restaurant by the beach he had told her about last night.

Well there was still hope. Maybe he just got all of a sudden a bad mood, or had been in one all along and just played happy this morning. When things hadn't much improved by the next day Penelope started having first doubts and thought about this all. It seemed they were best friends and closer than anyone else she had ever met, but the moment they tried to move things in a different direction and a new level they seemed to lose that chemistry and closeness.

Maybe dating Morgan wasn't such a great idea after all. It would be a huge step to begin with to move their relationship from the friendship they had to a proper relationship. And maybe if they did that things would get lost on the way. Or maybe they just weren't made to be lovers.

Maybe they just needed more time. After all you can't just move like this from friendship to more. It took some getting used to and testing the waters.

By the time they made it back to Washington Monday noon, Penelope had a lot of thinking done. It wasn't as if Morgan was hostile, he just … didn't make a move in any direction. There were some sweet gestures and contact during their weekend, but nothing like it used to be, way before they gave it a try.

When she made it inside her apartment, she could see her answering machine blinking like mad. Pressing on the message button to listen who tried to reach her over the last three days the first message she heard was from Marcus. With Morgan, who held her bag and placed it next to the door, stopping in his tracks when he heard the message.

The first message was just him making a few suggestions for later dates. There were another few from him on the machine and with the last one sounding a bit worried.

"Hi Penelope, I have been trying to call you for a few days. Hope you are okay. I would really like another date with you. I had a lot of fun on each one we went. So if you get a chance, give me a call…"

"Someone sounds desperate," Morgan commented dryly, getting a glare from Penelope in return.

"He is just … worried I guess. I mean I didn't tell him I would be gone for the weekend, so his concern is just natural," she defended the message and had to admit she was a bit annoyed. She spent a whole weekend with her sculptured god of chocolate and nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing happened, if anything they probably moved further away from each other and now this. He was acting like this, making fun or something similar about Marcus. He certainly didn't have any right for acting like that right now at all.

Penelope had somewhat been prepared to get with Marcus after Morgan's weekend and tell him things wouldn't go anywhere. She had assumed Morgan would just completely make her lose her mind in a very good, very loved up, the whole 'I can't imagine my life without him anymore' way. But now she was left rather disappointed.


	12. Opposites

_A/N: Don't hit the writer. There's reason behind my insanity. Well... most times there's just two more chapters and the angst is over again. Always keep the rating in mind LOL  
_

* * *

She called Marcus back the next day, arranging for another date. She liked the last two, had a great time and a lot of fun. They also had a lot of things in common. And Marcus seemed rather eager to make a relationship with her work.

It wasn't like he was pushy or anything like that. He was rather nice and gentle with her, just moving at a pace that she wished Morgan would be infected by as well.

When she had kissed Marcus after their second date it was a brief and quick encounter. Now, when they stood in front of her door once more and Marcus had leaned forward slightly, she closed the gap, kissing him properly. Deepening the kiss within only a few seconds she enjoyed the moment, herself and Marcus for that matter of fact. This was how a kiss should be, full of promise, and affection, passion and excitement.

"Good night, Penelope," Marcus said when releasing her lips and left. Penelope was left standing on the steps to her entrance, looking after him.

Yes, that was a great kiss.

But no comparison to the one, quick, unexpected one she shared with Morgan a few days back. That was… one hell of a kiss and it didn't even last longer than a few seconds. But yet, she still got rather excited when thinking back to that day.

Damn Morgan and his ability to take your breath away.

Why couldn't Morgan be more like Marcus? Be confident in what he wants and go after it? But then again, maybe Morgan didn't want her like that and was just too much of a coward to admit it to her. Maybe he was also just scared that he could cause harm to their friendship. What did she know? She was just left in the middle with no clue as of what was going on with him lately.

XXXXXX

She had kept a certain distance from Morgan for a few days. It wasn't as if she wasn't talking to him at all or avoiding him, she just … cut down on the contact, needing to clear her head for a while and making sense of Morgan's 'non-moves' and Marcus' rather promising development.

Who was she trying to kid though? She wanted Morgan and she wanted him badly. She always had wanted him and one way or another she liked to blame Morgan for the fact that none of her previous relationships ever worked out in the end. Her heart was just hung up on him. And there was no one else it would accept inside of it and let get comfortable there. As great, gorgeous and motivated as Marcus was, she was worried that whatever he would be willing to do, it wouldn't be nearly close to enough for her heart to be convinced that things with Morgan were over. But it was clear to her that there must be some problem with Morgan. Something was going on. First when he found out she kind of dated someone while she was going on dates with him as well, he got mad and upset that he wasn't the only one she was seeing, but now, that she sort of knew what his intentions were, that he wanted them to give them a try, he moved so slow, it was already moving backwards again. The beginning of their weekend was great, they had a lot of fun and their usual banter, but something during their stay moved them back to friends, before friends actually. He all of a sudden distanced him from her and there were the occasional touches but they were more like a necessity than out of a burning desire for her.

She was becoming frustrated. First he had gone all caveman on her, wanting her all for himself and going mental that she actually considers someone else maybe, but all of a sudden he had stopped everything. Maybe he just realized he wasn't that into her. After all some people were just better of as friends. Maybe Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia were some of them. And as much as it hurt in her heart, maybe Penelope Garcia had to realize once more that Morgan and her just weren't meant to be like that. Now all she had to do was convince her heart of that as well.

She let out a frustrated sigh, pushing her salad from one side of the plate to the other with the fork, before deciding on giving up on eating for now in general. She had way more conflicting and important things to think through.

Morgan had called her that morning and left a message, asking if she had any plans for tonight. Any other time she would have been excited about him and her having another one of their notorious nights, but right now? With the prospect of them moving once again further away, she wasn't so sure if she shouldn't just lie and say she already had plans. It wasn't lying if it protected you, right? Or maybe she should just tell him she went on another date with Marcus. Maybe that would get Morgan fired up again? But then again, Penelope Garcia was a person that couldn't stand games and making someone jealous. It just wasn't her. Reluctantly she grabbed for her phone, pressed the speed dial for Morgan and waited for him to pick up, confirming that yes, they could do something tonight.

They agreed on 7pm. He would pick her up and take her out to some restaurant she never had heard about, but he wanted to desperately try. And maybe a restaurant wasn't too bad of an idea. Morgan was usually his A game in public. She didn't know why, but when around people he started to become more attentive and focused on her, so maybe going out to a restaurant was not too bad of an idea.

He picked her up sharply at 7. Penelope had spent a good two hours getting ready, wanting to look extremely good and maybe she was hoping for the route of seduction. Maybe Morgan was just a guy who needed a bit of presentation of what was waiting for him. She had dated a guy like that before. It was rather strange if that should be the case, but she was at a point where she was getting a bit desperate to figure him out. And she didn't even know why. After all she had Marcus, a guy who seemed so interested in her and who seemed to have the hots for her. And what was she doing? Pinning after the guy she always wanted but seemed for a moment like he wasn't interested at all and all was fruitless.

All her ideas of him needing presentation were smashed within seconds though. She opened the door, expecting Morgan to not be able to tear his eyes from her rather deep cleavage or the short skirt of her dress, but nothing happened. He barely looked like he registered anything. There was this change in his expression for a second, but if you blinked you would have missed it. And what the hell was going on with him? Usually he would jump on any chance if a girl would walk up to him looking like that. But then again, maybe she wasn't the _right_ girl. Maybe she had too much going on for a guy to handle.

Morgan never made an issue of her weight or anything, never even mentioned it, but of course it didn't escape her attention that Morgan's usual girls were not the least looking like her. They were all just half the size of her and maybe that was something Morgan realized now as well. He was playing the perfect gentleman tonight, but it all missed the usual spark. It felt almost forced. And _fine_… if he didn't want to be here with her then why the hell did he ask her out? It wasn't like he was obliged to do it. They were both gown ups and adults. If he didn't want to go out he should just tell her, tell her he wasn't interested and had been wrong about them.

They made it through dinner and dessert. Morgan was all nice and sweet, but neither his smiles nor his words had any deep meaning. Or it at least felt to her like that. His words were nice, but there wasn't even flirting at any stage of the night, something that came nearly as second nature to them by now. There has never been a conversation between them before where they didn't tease and flirt, pushing buttons and driving the other one insane. But tonight, they didn't even manage to get that done. And she tried, really. Gave him several openings he would usually respond to rather quick and witty, with a naughty comeback. But nothing. Not one single response in any flirty tone. And now she also was frustrated. Great, _that_ was not how she had imagined tonight.

The thing was, ever since that kiss – could it even be called like that? – a few days back, the one he initiated in order to get Kevin Lynch out of the picture, she had been craving another one, another million actually. Another kiss, a repetition of it with the chance to actually properly respond this time.

She had kissed quite a few guys in her life but none of them ever managed to get in a league with Morgan. Not even Marcus, who was rather talented when it came to that part. But not even close to as good as Morgan. And that had only been a brush of lips rather than an actual kiss. Ever since that moment Penelope had found herself wondering if this already sparked fireworks inside her and it was just a brush of lips, what would a real, proper kiss do to her? Passing out would be her first guess, but she needed an actual kiss from him to confirm her suspicion. But looking at how they seemed to be moving backwards rather than forwards this kiss probably never would happen and all Penelope was left with was the distinct memory of their brief brush of lips. After all … there was still Marcus. A guy who actually _was_ interested in her. Coming once again to the realization that Morgan and her wouldn't work out after all was painful, but necessary. Maybe _now_ she could move on, something she hadn't managed in nearly six years, but now with actual proof that there wasn't anything between them she _had_ to realize this was a lost cause.

When Morgan excused himself for a moment, Penelope decided on calling it a night and asked for the bill, giving her credit card to the waiter just the same moment Morgan came back.

"What are you doing, Penelope?" he asked and the expression on his face was telling her he was confused and irritate. He pointed towards the card and raised an eyebrow.

"I decided …" Penelope started, trying to choose her words careful. "I pay. Since it doesn't make much sense why you should pay, seeing that you don't seem like you want to be here in the first place," she said, signing the receipt for the waiter, putting her card back in her purse and got up.

Morgan just looked at her more confused than before, not that she really cared right now. Walking towards the door of the restaurant she had to realize there would have been quite a few better ways to waste tonight. And never would she have thought calling going out with her best friend a waste of time. She still loved spending time with him, nearly needed his company, but not now. Maybe they should just wait a while until things settled back to normal and how they used to be before their idea of trying to date. Eventually they would make it back to being best friends. Just a matter of time.


	13. no chemistry

_A/N: One more chapter after this onr and it all gets better for good. I promise._

* * *

Leaving Morgan back inside the restaurant felt weird to Penelope. Yes, she had walked out on him before, back in Alaska, when she was really mad at him for lying at her. But that had been an entirely different situation.

Getting outside the restaurant she had to realize it started raining. _Great_, she thought deciding that this night couldn't possibly get any worse. What exactly had she done to deserve this?

She heard the door behind her open and close, not needing to look around she knew who was standing there. Morgan of course.

"I don't want to be here?" she heard him asking. Penelope had to roll her eyes. _Of course that would be the first thing he would say. _

She turned around, not caring of the rain would start getting heavy anytime soon. The cab she had asked to be called wouldn't be here for another few moments anyway. Better get this behind her now than at work on Monday.

"Morgan, it is … obvious from how you have been lately that you didn't really want to be here. I mean .. you have been talking, yes, but it was all small talk, without any depth like … you were trying to avoid me. We used to have this really great connection, what happened? I tried our usual flirty banter, but it was brought to a halt every single time I tried to get the evening in some lighter spirit. I guess anyone around us who had bothered to look would have saw that you were not yourself. But it's not just that. The whole weekend we were at that beach house of yours. First … you have all these big words, wanting to show me what I want and need and no other guy could give me, or stuff like that, and then, when you get me away, all for yourself for a whole weekend you suddenly drew back, keeping a certain distance," she said, realizing that maybe she should just end it for them. Instead of waiting for him to get the guts to tell her it isn't working she should just go ahead and release both of them out of their misery.

"Listen, Hot Stuff," she started. "I … don't know about you, but maybe we should just … forget about all this. I mean, it seems rather obvious that we seem to be better off as friends than anything else really."

Morgan looked at her for a moment, remaining silent and letting her do the talking. _Okay, if that's what he wants._

"This is just not working out how either of us was probably thinking it would. We have been amazing friends and maybe we are just good as such. And nothing wrong with that, I mean … we have been great as such for years. It shouldn't be hard to get back there, right?" she asked. And who was she kidding? She knew it would be hell. For her at least. Being so close to what she wanted and having the possibility to have it finally, and then having to resign, realizing it wasn't all as she had thought it would. Kind of shattering actually.

"I just … never thought we could actually not work," she decided on laughing nervously when there still was no response coming from him. By now the rain hard started falling harder, her clothes starting to cling to her body. "I mean, you and me, we've had several great moments that probably fooled everyone to think we would be perfect for each other as more than friends. But ... guess we finally can tell everyone there truly is nothing more than just friendship and –."

"Wait a minute, woman," he finally said, interrupting her and not looking too happy. "I still don't understand what on earth could make you think I didn't want to be here, with you tonight, since I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else more. That weekend … I was just giving you space, not wanting to get you to think you would be just another one-night stand to me. I couldn't stand the thought of you maybe thinking I am only after your panties and showing you a good night's entertainment. I wanted this to be more. Hell, I still want that. I want this to work out, Garcia, and for me it never does when I jump into bed right away with a woman. That doesn't mean I didn't want you but I wanted you to be certain, be sure of what you wanted, before I make another move and move our relationship up. Going from best friend to more is something you can't go back once you made that step. And I just wanted you to be sure this is where you wanted to go. After all I didn't want you to regret this and create any awkwardness. I wanted you to be sure you wanted this and not feeling like I pushed or rushed you into anything. That's why I kept my distance. It might not have been the smartest thing to do, but I wanted you to be sure. I just … wanted this to start out right and not just be about sex."

Penelope looked at Morgan for a moment.

"That … keeping your distance was just one thing. I mean ... even if you would have just kept a certain distance … the chemistry between the two of us has just gone. Look at us, sitting in a restaurant and not even being able to … talk and be flirty. It once came natural. Maybe we just … need a break from each other, get things down to how they used to be and be the great friends we were before all this. You mean too much to me to just let this go altogether. We just … don't work out as a couple. The chemistry and passion we have as friends doesn't seem to get carried over to whatever else we would try…" she tried to explain, not sure whether she was actually explaining this to Morgan, or more to herself, trying to talk herself out of whatever they started and now were close to end. She just needed to give up on her idea of them ever being anything more. It just doesn't work. And if Morgan felt uncomfortable around her, felt the need to give her distance, something had gone terribly wrong.

"Chemistry and passion? Not carrying over?" Morgan asked her, looking slightly perplex.

She saw him making a step or two, closing the distance between them. The next thing she knew her head was tilted back and his lips landed on hers, kissing her for the first time properly. This wasn't just a soft brush of lips, no it was passion, aggression and possessiveness all in one single kiss. He didn't ask for entrance, didn't wait for her to respond and deepen the kiss. No, he simply took it, deepening the kiss, plunging his tongue deep down, pressing her hard against his chest and ravishing her lips, her mouth, her everything. That the rain by now was falling hard and soaking them up to the bones didn't matter to either of them. They just stood there, in the rain, not caring for anything or anyone then themselves in that moment.

When he released her lips again, she couldn't even think, register anything. She just stood there, her eyes closed, her lips parted, unable to form any coherent sentence or just a thought for that matter. All thinking had stopped.

"No chemistry?" she heard his voice, snapping her back to reality. But it was too late, he already walked away, or more like stomped away, his aggression and anger clearly visible for everyone in his step.

She saw him getting in his car, driving away, not even looking at her once, and only seconds later her cab arrived.

That was certainly not how she wanted her evening to end.

_Crap._


	14. Let the past be past

Morgan had kissed her like no one else ever before and then drove off-leaving her alone in front of the restaurant feeling completely stunned down to her bones. She got in a cab and managed to make it home. Her clothes were soaked from the rain so she decided the first thing she needed to do was to get out of her wet clothes. And then she needed a plan. A good one. Because Morgan was majorly pissed at her.

It wasn't as if Penelope didn't think they didn't have any chemistry or passion for each other, despite having said it earlier. That was just an excuse. Something to use other than 'You and I don't work'. And it was all Morgan's fault for being so … strange. First he flirts with her like there is no tomorrow and then he suddenly draws back, not doing anything. What was he thinking? Of course his excuse that he wanted her to have time and think things through, wanting to make this about them instead of sex was a good excuse, but she knew it wasn't only this. He could have talked to her about this, he had never been shy of words around her before. So why start this now?

She knew she wouldn't settle down before this all wasn't cleared, so only ten minutes after she arrived she left again, her destination Derek Morgan's house. They needed to speak about this sooner or later anyway. And better now, when it was all still fresh and they would have energy. Because come Monday there were too many things that could interfere with it and that was something she didn't want. Not wanting to wait for the team to return from some case to speak to him. Because one thing was for sure, she sure as hell would have this conversation face to face and not over a telephone line.

Exactly twenty-six minutes later she knocked on Morgan's door, knowing he wasn't asleep, seeing that it was only after 9pm. On the ride over she had managed to get her head cleared somehow. She was still confused and irritated, but no longer angry. Well, not much at least.

Morgan opened the door at the second knock, looking at her shocked and also surprised. He didn't expect her at all, especially not now. Not saying anything, he just stepped aside, letting her in and then closed the door with a sigh. This … could be interesting.

There was silence for a while, neither of them wanting to start. Morgan didn't know what to say, what she wanted, whether she was angry, mad or aroused and what she came for to begin with. Okay, maybe he had a fairly good idea why she came.

Penelope, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to say either. Morgan had been kind of angry with her before and then he kissed her before walking away looking angrier than she had ever seen him. She noticed the clothes he was wearing, his usual work out stuff and she noticed the sweat that was glistering on his upper arms. He had been working out, and judging by the sweat on the front of his shirt, he had been working out rather heavy. Never a good sign.

She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his upper arms, and couldn't forget the feeling she had when they were wrapped around her, pushing her further into the rest of Derek Morgan's perfectly sculptured body. What would she give to have them wrapped around her again. Just once.

"Do you want to stare at my upper arms a bit longer or was there actually a real reason you came for?" he asked, sounding bitter. And Penelope somehow couldn't blame him. Even now she still couldn't believe she said they had no chemistry going on. Because they always had, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

"Can I just stare at them for another five minutes while I think of what to say?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him and getting a smile in return. Flattering Morgan _always_ worked. At least for her. She didn't know about any other women, not that she really cared.

"Can we start again?" she all of a sudden asked, surprising not only Morgan, but also herself. Although, she was rather surprised about what she said, while Morgan seemed more shocked that she spoke at all. Not before her five minutes were up at least.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, walking towards her, but surpassing, sitting down on the nearby couch.

"Us. Can we start again? From scratch?"

That only got her a look. No response.

"Let's forget about the last few weeks, about Kevin, about Marcus, about everything. Let's forget about the weekend, about tonight and that kiss. Just … let's start from scratch," she continued, knowing perfectly well that in this moment she made a choice. She didn't just choose him over Marcus, something that wasn't too surprising thinking about it. As a matter of fact it had always been a rather unfair competition. Marcus never stood a chance. There never was anyone else then Morgan, and there never would be. She finally had to admit that. She also chose to lay it in Morgan's hand, to decide about her fate, so to speak. It was up to him to decide what he wanted and where he wanted them to move. If that kiss earlier was any indication than she didn't have to worry about anything. But she couldn't be sure about that, couldn't be certain that this was _any_ indication for _anything_.

She saw Morgan getting up again, walking around and standing in front of her, with an expression that didn't tell her anything at all. And she somehow didn't have a good feeling about this. Swallowing hard she felt like it took him hours to finally respond.

"Penelope," he started, looking rather serious. "I can't … "

Hearing just those words everything in her shattered and she knew. She knew this awful, sick, stomach churning feeling she had never known before.

This is how it must feel when your heart gets broken, in a trillion little pieces, not able to ever be repaired again.

* * *

_A/N: I can feel the death glares already..._


	15. Here's to the future

_A/N: Okay, seriously, is there anyone I can actually fool anymore? I'm depressed now and will throw myself in a chocolate fountain. _

* * *

For a moment she didn't know what to do. She felt like throwing up, passing out, crying and also a huge desire to yell at him. Although it wasn't his fault. She was the one who put it all on one card and ended up losing.

She stared at the floor, at her feet, at basically anything other than Morgan.

"I … um … I guess I better go now," she said, blinking once, twice to keep the tears back.

"Penelope," Morgan said, but she still couldn't get herself to look up. She just started walking slowly, walking past him and towards the door. Once she made it outside she could break down and cry as much as she wanted, but she wouldn't in front of him. And usually she wouldn't care, she knew he wouldn't mind, but usually the reason wasn't them.

"Penelope," she heard him repeat once more, a little bit of pleading in his voice. "would you just look at me?" he asked, but she wouldn't. Mainly because she knew that all her emotions were written all over her face and he would read her like a book.

Suddenly she felt her wrist being grabbed and she was pulled backwards, turning in the process and facing Morgan once again, her eyes nevertheless fixed on the ground.

When she didn't move for a few moments she felt his hand moving under her chin and bringing her head up, making her look at him. And did she see a smile? Was he actually smiling at her? And also a somewhat pitying expression. _Great_, she thought to herself. _Now he pities me_. She felt the tears coming up. And if she didn't make it out of here soon, she really would break down.

His hand moved her head slightly higher, making her look right into Derek Morgan's eyes, who smiled warmly at her.

"Penelope, I can't forget tonight," he started again. _And great, just drag out the pain_. "Because that would mean forgetting one of the best kisses of my life," he finished his sentence, before bringing his lips down on hers for the second time that night.

It took her a moment to register his movement. To register what was happening. He kissed her, again. But not like the first time, earlier tonight. There was less aggression and possessiveness, but more love and gentleness. It was more like caressing, feeling and exploring. She felt his arms come around her, pressing her once again against him and this time she melted into his body. She brought her hands up as well, one wrapped around his neck, while other one was stroking up and down his back. She felt him cupping her ass, making her moan into the kiss, pressing her even further against his hard and solid chest.

Moving them slowly, he walked her backwards until he had her pressed up against a wall, while he kept assaulting her lips, moving down, her throat, the shoulders and back up. The moans and other happy sounds coming from Penelope encouraged him to let his lips start another journey down, this time the other side of her throat and down to the V of her shirt, denying him further access to more skin.

He could hear the happy moans coming from Penelope, encouraging him further, until he all of a sudden felt her hands against his chest, pushing him softly away.

"I think I better leave," she explained when he looked at her rather surprised.

"I … you … what?" was all Morgan could come up with for a response. "Why?"

Penelope took his face between her hands.

"Because, my love, I still have someone else, who I will need to … let down. Gently. And there is no way I'll do that _after_ you devour me," she smiled at him sweetly, getting a sheepish grin from Morgan in return.

"We said we forget about all of this, but … truth is, it wouldn't be fair to jump into this, when I still have someone to tell it isn't working out," she explained.

"Tell him you don't think there is any chemistry. Or passion. And that you think you're better off as friends," Morgan offered, grinning at her wickedly. "It might not have worked for us, but with him… it could."

She brought his face closer to hers. "You are crazy, you know that?" she asked, before kissing him again.

"Only about you," Morgan replied, breaking the kiss shortly before diving in for another lip lock.

After an hour she finally managed to leave Morgan's place. After there had been at least another million kisses, each one better than the one before. This all had definitely worked out better than expected. Now all she needed to do was talk to Marcus. And sooner rather than later. She didn't know how long exactly she'd be able to resist Morgan, especially if his kisses were any indication on what else was in store for her.

Funny that he had mentioned he didn't want this to be about sex, when both of them actually had been working towards this point secretly since over six years. After all, these phone conversations needed to be good for something, right? And if he only acted on half the things he said to her during the years she sure as hell was in for a rather wild ride with him.

* * *

_A/N:you like me again? _


	16. obstacles which no longer are

_A/N: After I did not drown in my chocolate fountain cause I ate all the chocolate I decided to post another chapter, cause your reviews are better than all the choclate in the world, which means a lot cause Belgian, Swiss and German chocolate can't be beat by much =) But all your reviews managed to do that, that's how amazing and awesome they were.  
_

_Giving you this chapter already since it isn't much of a chapter again, just more like .. a necessity. More later tonight then. =) On a side note, everyone who is waiting for an update to 'Fantasies'... um... well.. keep waiting. I hit a black hole with that at the moment and wait for inspiration to hit me hopefully soon. Thanks  
_

* * *

She knew by the time she made it home it was too late to call Marcus, so she waited until the next morning, seeing that Morgan had already called numerous times. Looks like someone was rather impatient. Or desperate. Depending on the angle you looked at it. Knowing Morgan, it probably was a mix of both.

She agreed with Marcus to meet in a little café later that afternoon, preparing mentally already a few possible routes she could take. Fact was she really liked him. He was a great guy and under different circumstances he would have been perfect for her. He was smart, charming, cute, good-looking and witty. Had good manners and was a great kisser. Not as good as Morgan though, but still good enough. Plus, there was _no one_ that would ever top Derek Morgan in regards of kissing skills. And one or two other things.

He was already waiting for her in the café when she arrived, having ordered a coffee for her as well.

"I've been thinking about you quite a lot, Penelope," he started, making her smile and also feeling slightly bad. She didn't want to break his heart. He was too much of a nice guy for getting his heart broken.

She took his hand in hers, making him look up at her concerned for a moment and then realization hit him. She hadn't even said anything yet, wasn't in the café longer than five minutes, but he already knew.

Not that she wouldn't say it herself. That much he deserved.

"Marcus, I … I'm sorry, but I …," she started.

"It is over, isn't it?" he asked, not sounding angry at all.

"I'm sorry," she said, nodding guiltily. "It honestly isn't you. There is just … this guy, who I have known for years and years. It was never fair on you, and I am sorry for that. I never thought that this between him and me would _ever _go anywhere, or start for that matter of fact. I just … you are a great guy, Marcus. And I had a lot of fun on our dates. I just think it wouldn't be fair to delay this any longer. I never wanted it to end like this," she went on. And it was the truth. She had never saw any of this coming. At all. Her luck of course that two great guys needed to step into her life at the same time.

Marcus smiled at her softly, not seeming like he took it bad or was angry.

"I had a lot of fun, and I hope that guy is treating you right, darling. Cause you are a wonderful woman, Penelope Garcia."

Okay, he took it _very _well. And it must have been a first for her to actually dump someone and the guy makes her smile and feel good about herself. Next she knew she watched Marcus getting up, getting ready to leave. He might not have been _her_ Mr. Right, but for someone out there he surely would be.

She watched him leave the café, before getting her phone out and speed dialing Morgan. Then she hung up. After that little stunt he pulled yesterday, having her believe he didn't want her, it would only be fair if she let him wait a bit longer before delivering the news that she was free again. Looking at her display, she could see he had in the meantime called another four times. This clearly wasn't impatience any longer, this was desperation. No doubt about that.

And if he was that desperate, than he could wait. Would do him good. And she was rather certain she would benefit from it as well. In one way or another. She might not like to play games, but this one was only justified.

Finishing her coffee slowly she decided on how to further proceed, before deciding to go home, getting a few things in a bag and making her way to Morgan's, putting her guy out of his misery. Would she call him before? No. She would just show up, unannounced – not that he wasn't already waiting for her – and then they could start this properly.

And maybe she should go shopping as well. Essentials. Lingerie. And probably a few other things she could come up with. Patience was a virtue after all.


	17. reunited at last

_A/N: And the late edition =) And Morgan only deserves what Penelope does...  
_

* * *

After a rather stressing shopping spree in which she managed to get enough new lingerie for a week at least and some other essentials she felt were needed she returned to her apartment, getting a bag out and throwing some clothes and other things she would need in. She only planned for the stay to be one night, but you never know how determined Morgan was on keeping her there forever. Not that she minded, in the least.

Running out of her door, she thought for a moment whether she maybe shouldn't call Morgan. After all it had been nearly a whole day since she left and by now he probably was starting to get concerned. Maybe she should just drop him a line. Making sure he didn't worry.

_B wit U soon_

That should do for now, she decided, getting in her car and driving off to Morgan's house.

Morgan was anything but impatient. He was worried, scared and freaked out. It had been over twelve hours since she had been here, since he held her and kissed her. He knew she wanted to meet that Marcus guy today and break things up, but what if she had changed her mind, decided to go with that other guy and end things with himself? He hadn't heard too much coming from Penelope about the other guy, but what he heard was enough to tell him he had left a rather good impression on his Baby Girl. And he had to admit him and her had a rather eventful year so far, filled with plenty of drama. Losing her once more was not an option for Morgan at this point. But he hadn't heard from her since she had left. He had left several voice mails, usually just saying he missed her and she should give him a call once things were over, and yes, he also called her out of desperation. Having to let her go last night was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He wanted her so badly. But he knew he had to. It was what she wanted and felt was the right thing and he understood her point.

After she had left last night Morgan took a long, cold shower, knowing there was no other way to ease the pain he was feeling. A pain that at this stage probably only Penelope could have eased any other way and brought him release.

When he got her text message he was starting to be less freaked out, but not that much better. After all this could mean _everything._

Twenty minutes after he got the message he heard the lock being turned and Penelope Garcia standing in his living room just moments later, carrying an overnight bag, several shopping bags and an immense smile on her lips.

He rushed towards her, taking care of both the overnight bag and the shopping bags for her and carrying them upstairs in the bedroom, with Penelope following him.

"So," she started innocently.

Morgan turned around, looking at her expectantly, obviously not wanting to ask her straight, although … the bags were a pretty good indication on how her afternoon went. Safely to say he had nothing to worry about anymore. Why else would she otherwise bring bags from well known lingerie shops here?

He watched her go towards his bed and sit down, playing all innocent and Morgan knew she was playing games. She wanted him to ask.

"How did it go?" he finally asked, giving in to her little game and knowing there would be several ways of getting back at her later. Ways he couldn't wait to try. So if asking her the question she was waiting for being asked would get him there sooner he wasn't beyond asking.

He thought he wanted her bad last night, but now, it was even worse. And he hadn't even touched her yet, hadn't kissed her or felt her soft skin under his fingers.

"I'm officially yours," she smiled at him, making him roll his eyes. She had been his already before and both knew it. Was just a formality to get the last 'obstacle' out of the way.

"So…" Morgan started, walking over to her on the bed. "Does that mean I can actually do this now and enjoy?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her neck, biting softly before he sucked hard.

Penelope needed to moan, knowing that this would leave a mark. And why wasn't she surprised that one of the first things Morgan would do was marking her?

"As if you haven't enjoyed that before already," she laughed throatily, letting Morgan continue his assault on her neck and getting something that sounded close to an agreeing noise.

Morgan moved closer, placing a knee on the bed on either side of Penelope, before straddling her and pushing her down on the bed, covering her body with his. By now his lips had found hers and they were busy kissing, their hands roaming up and down of the body of the other one, exploring, stroking, feeling and searching for skin to touch.

"I …" he heard Penelope speaking, when he was busy again with her neck. "I don't want to be a spoilsport, sugar …" she started once more, finding it noticeably hard to form words or sentences.

"Don't tell me there is another guy and I have to wait another day for this," Morgan mumbled against Penelope's neck, making her laugh for a moment.

"No, there isn't. No worry. From here on it's only you and me," she said, cupping his face and bringing his lips to hers for a passionate, hot and wet kiss.

"What is it then?" Morgan asked, sounding like he wasn't really listening.

"You know … I could do with some food," she laughed, seeing his disbelieving expression when he got what she was saying.

"I will cook you personally a damn ten course menu if you just let me have this here for a while," Morgan nearly whined and Penelope really felt guilty spoiling it for him once more.

"I haven't really eaten since we were at the restaurant last night," she explained, getting Morgan to stop what he was doing right away, looking at her surprised.

"That was like nearly a day ago…" he noted shocked at which Penelope only nodded.

Morgan got up, with a bit of a sigh and offered her his hands, pulling her up and right into his waiting arms.

"So, let's get some food inside of you," he announced when guiding her out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. "Can't have you starving on my watch. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" he asked. Although the walk to the kitchen was a rather short one Morgan turned around every few steps and stole a kiss from her. Seemed like she wasn't the only one who was addicted to kissing the other one.


	18. The temptation that is Penelope Garcia

Penelope was evil. Officially. She knew from the moment that they'd actually left the bedroom that Morgan was desperate to get back there as soon as he could to finish things he started. But with Penelope eating as slow as a snail this could take a while. And maybe she had reason. Like … seeing him all hot and desperate for her, literally aching for her and liking what she saw. How he seemed so nervous, walking up and down his kitchen fetching whatever she asked for to get this over with as quickly as possible. It kind of gave her a bit of a powerful feeling. And it made her feel so wanted, so desired that Morgan wanted her so bad but still was making her scrambled eggs, bacon and toast – at 6pm but he said it was the quickest and she didn't mind.

And the fact that she licked her lips in what seemed a three second rhythm didn't help cooling Morgan down. He seemed fixed on her lips, watching her tongue dart out slowly, gliding over her lips, wetting them and erasing leftovers from whatever she was eating right now, leaving a glistering coat on her lips and making it hard for him to not just lean over and kiss her. Kiss these so damn inviting lips.

And yes, she was playing him, big time, probably tried a weird version of who can tease the other one more or make him spontaneously combust. Either or, if that wouldn't come to an end soon, Morgan would decide on stopping it himself. But seeing the spoon she was holding right now go for her mouth and her lips locking around it, taking in whatever she had on the spoon, then releasing it and having to watch her tongue dart out, licking the spoon clean before repeating the exact same action multiple times was more than just pure torture on Derek. He let out a few frustrated grunts and moans and just hoped she would hear his desperation and would put him out of his misery he was in right now.

"You know, Hot Stuff. I could do with something sweet," was the first thing she said in quite a while, a sweet smile displaying on her lips.

Morgan just looked at her for a moment, wondering whether she was serious. He loved her, he really did, and usually he would have given her everything she could ask for, but not now. He wanted _her_ and he wanted her badly.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked seductively in a low voice, when he walked towards Penelope, who was sitting on a stool, smirking at him.

She thought about her answer for a moment, playing with the spoon again. And Morgan knew in that moment she was playing him again, knew he wanted her so bad and tried to see how far she could push him before he lost the ability to refrain from falling all over her.

"Hmm …. Something sweet. Chocolate comes to mind actually," she smiled at him innocently, at which Morgan replied with a smile of his own, moving further until he was standing between her legs.

"Chocolate?" he asked, laughing before leaning forwards, capturing her lips in a hungry and feverish kiss, deepening it within seconds, demanding, craving, needing more. And Penelope was more than willing to give him what he craved and wanted, since it was exactly what she wanted as well in this very moment.

She moaned into the kiss, being hit with the forcefulness he laid in it, the aggression, the passion, the want, the need, the urgency. It all came into one kiss, blowing Penelope away with its intensity. Her hands came up behind his neck, pulling him closer into her, wanting more of him, all of him. Although he was now pressed tightly against her, it still didn't feel close enough for her. She wanted – no, needed – more. She wanted him whole.

She felt herself being pulled down from her stool, her feet touching the cold kitchen floor, but not for long. A moment later she was lifted up again and then carried out of the kitchen. All that without breaking their kiss just once. Penelope wanted to protest, to ask Derek to let her down again, that she was too heavy for this, that he didn't need to go _that_ far, but he didn't let her say one single word. His kisses stopped her not just from talking, but also from thinking altogether. How was it possible that one person could have such an effect on her, consume her completely and make her forget about really everything else in the world?

She noticed roughly that they walked back the way they had walked towards the kitchen earlier. Back to the bedroom.

She was let down, resting now on the bed, but Morgan didn't follow. He seemed to be all of a sudden searching for something, but only a moment before he came to her, joining her on the bed, claiming her lips again and positioning both of them on the bed, pressing her into the cushions with the weight of his body.

His hands roamed up and down her body, starting a trail of exploration and slowly discarding pieces of clothes, kissing the newly exposed skin. When he had her lying in front of him in only her underwear she could feel his lips leaving her completely. Looking up she could see his eyes looking down on her, locking with her eyes, studying her, thinking about his next moves. His hands slowly moved and felt her bra, stroking softly over the lace and making her moan in pleasure when his fingers slowly caressed over the hard tips of her breast. She arched up further into his touch, wanting his hands to never leave her body and if he would have it his way Morgan would be only too happy to oblige.

His hands moved up and down her arms, bringing them up and holding them with one hand while his other hand was caressing her thighs. Then his hands all of a sudden left her. At first she didn't realize, being too caught up in her already well built up lust, and when she realized it was too late. She felt something silky around her wrists and only a second later she was tied to Morgan's bed with what looked to her like one of his silk ties.

"You're not getting out of that bed again until I am done with you. Hell… if I had it my way you _never_ would leave _this _bed again. "

And then her night became alot_ more _interesting_._


	19. The fulfilment

Being tied to Morgan's bed certainly wasn't how she had imagined this night to start, end or develop in general. Not that she minded much. At this point she actually was wondering if there was _anything_ that she wouldn't be up for when it came to Derek Morgan.

His hands were drawing circles on her stomach, occasionally starting a detour to her thighs, and letting his lips in the meantime take care of her stomach. Penelope had to admit he had a certain way of driving her insane, making her feel as if she was about to burn up, from the inside out, and he hadn't even really started yet. This was still only foreplay.

She felt his hands leave her thighs again and moving up towards her breasts. Next thing she noticed was that her strapless bra was gone. She tried several times moving further into his touch, but with being tied to the bed it was rather fruitless and Morgan decided on being the evil one now. It seemed like he had all the time in the world, letting his hands roam over her entire body, caressing, stroking, kissing her everywhere, now if only he could just get rid of her panties and give her finally some relief. She wasn't asking for much now, was she? Especially considering how desperate he had been before. But now, all of a sudden, he wanted to enjoy and explore?

His hands kept travelling up and down her body, caressing every bit of skin and stroking softly over the last piece of lace she was wearing, but never seeming like he was in any rush of removing them anytime soon. And now she started becoming frustrated. She wanted him, god damn it. And she wanted him badly. She wanted to know the feeling of him being buried deep down inside her, moving with her, inside her, making her moan and bringing her much sought after release.

As if he could read her mind- or rather her moans and sighs of frustration- he finally slipped her out of the last slip of silk covering her body, pushing her panties down her legs, with her wriggling the last few feet out of them. She didn't have much time to think much however, since she felt his lips wandering up her legs only moments later, making thinking just about impossible. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she was about to curl her toes and fingers when he all of a sudden moved these few holy inches higher and started kissing the place that ached the most.

His tongue was working some kind of magic Penelope never before had experienced. But than again she could count the number of guys that ever went down on her on one single hand, she didn't even need a hand for that, since there were none. It had always been something neither of her previous guys had been into, she never pressed the issue. But with Morgan at the moment working her she started to realize what she had missed so far. And God, this felt so good. The way he seemed to be enjoying it just as much as her gave her the idea that this wouldn't be the last time he would be giving her this kind of treat.

It wasn't long until she found that blissful release, moaning his name over and over again when she did.

Coming down from her sensational high she felt him move up her body again and then give her a tender, soft and gentle kiss, something they hadn't done so far. Until now all their kisses were heated exchanges of passion, aggression and need, want and lust. This was full with love. He stroked his fingers softly over her cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, before nibbling at her earlobe, making her moan again. It seemed like this guy found all her erogenous spots without even trying.

She was hoping that when he let go of her she would finally be released from her silky ties, but had to realize that this wasn't the case when Morgan pushed inside of her just a moment later, making her moan, groan and loose her mind all over again. Of course she hadn't thought that making love to him had anywhere near over, but it still hit her by surprise when it eventually did happen.

XXXXX

Falling against her afterwards, his sweaty skin sticking to hers they lay there for a moment enjoying the aftermath of their night.

Derek had his head laying on her chest for a few moments, before turning and kissing her once more, bringing his hands up and cupping her face.

"I love you," was the first thing that was spoken between them after quite a while. "I actually have since quite a while. But somehow …. I never thought I stood a chance with you," he confessed, making Penelope look at him rather confused. He thought he didn't stand a chance with her? He? The guy who was built like a God thought that she, the slightly chubby girl, wouldn't want him?

He went on "I've spent a rather large portion of my life just screwing around, never really thinking that I would get a piece of real love. And you … you were there for the last few years, seeing me going home with a new girl every night. You never judged me, never said any bad word about it. I just thought … if we would ever end up like this it would be for only a night, that you wouldn't see any more in me than just … a hook-up, like I probably have been for so many."

He didn't look at her, but it didn't take a Profiler to understand that he had thought he wasn't good enough for her, that he was in her eyes just good enough for a night but nothing for a longer commitment.

"Oh, sugar," she coaxed. "You have no idea," she said, smiling softly at him. "Over all these years you were so much more for me than just a hook up, if .. it would have gone that far that is. You are a great guy, who just hasn't met the right girl until now," she grinned sheepishly, getting a similar grin in return.

He turned up, smiling at her for a moment, but didn't reply. Instead he moved, straddled her and got to work to release her from his tie, which was by now rather tight wrapped around Penelope's wrists, due to all the moving and pulling. He ended up getting scissors to finally get her out of it, then he returned to his earlier position, resting his head on her chest.

"Until now," he finally replied, bringing his head slightly up, kissing her again. "Now … I found my perfect match."


	20. the epilogue

_A/N: We finally come to an end of this journey. It has been fun writting it, and even more fun reading all you guys comments and reviews. Thank you very much for sticking with me throughout this ... um ... slighty bumpy ride =) Told you there would be a happy you. Thanks.  
_

* * *

Their wedding was on a Sunday. A bright, sunny Sunday, with only a small list of guests. They both wanted a small and intimate ceremony with only friends and family attending.

Emily and JJ were her bridesmaids with Rossi and Reid acting as Morgan's best men. Hotch gave her away and it was in general a rather emotional and lovely ceremony.

Morgan and her had been looking secretly forward to that day since they actually got together. Thinking back how they had been just three years ago with each other, Penelope not talking to him, being mad at him for lying to her she herself was most surprised they made it to this point eventually. Looking in his eyes that day, or any day over the last two years she could clearly see the love shining in them. The love he had for her and for them. A love that was fully returned from her.

And now they stood here, having just shared the first dance as husband and wife, ending it in a passionate kiss which had their 'audience' clapping and whistle. It took them a while to get here, but in the end they made it and that's all that counted.

A clinging of glass pulled her out of her thoughts when she all of a sudden saw David Rossi getting up, a glass in his hand. Was he actually going to give a speech?

"Penelope Garcia had always been a rather different and unique person. Ever since the first day I met her. She is certainly different in the way she works and acts around you. She is that little bit of brightness in our otherwise dark jobs and I think everyone will agree she certainly makes things a lot more interesting," he stopped for a moment, laughing at both of them. "Derek Morgan had always been driven, by passion, sometimes anger and certainly Penelope Garcia." There was laughter from almost everyone at the table for a few moments. "He always aimed for perfection, in his job and with everything else he was doing. So maybe he was looking only for the perfect woman and that's why he was wrongly labeled as a player or womanizer. But he finally had to realize that sometimes, you can't see the forest for the trees and that perfection might be just right in front of you," David continued, raising his glass towards them. "So, to the bride and groom, to Penelope and Derek, who only needed dating everyone else before realizing what everyone else around them knew already: That they are the perfect match."

Everyone nodded in agreement and raised their glasses. They all seemed to be having a really good time as well. Penelope looked around at each member of the team.

Hotch had spent the whole night talking to Morgan's sisters and mother, probably telling them hundreds of stories of Morgan doing all sort of stupid things. Reid was entertaining a group of friends from Morgan, looking like he was about to quote again some of his rather infamous statistics and Rossi had found himself some female companion for tonight, seeing that he had been spending the last few hours talking to her and keeping her entertained. JJ and Will had to leave about an hour ago, due to her expecting her second child any day now.

And the last two people her eyes fell on were Emily and her date for this event. Shortly after she had told Marcus that things weren't working out between them Emily had another one of her rather infamous dates with another Mr. Wrong and Penelope decided on playing matchmaker between these two. Marcus was a rather nice guy, good looking and exactly what Emily had always been looking for in a guy. She set them up on a blind date, after both of them were rather skeptical in the beginning. Two years on they were still going strong and rumor had it they would be next in line to tie the knot. And Penelope was only too happy for them, seeing that she had gotten her happy end she wanted everyone of her friends to experience that as well.

Maybe they could get there without all the drama that she and Derek had to go through, but in the end they made it, right? And that, after all, is all that truly counts.

**.*.*.*.*. The End .*.*.*.*.**


End file.
